New Girl
by KagomendInuyasha
Summary: Kagome is punk and has to move back to Japan with her mom after her dad dies. She lives with her sister and her bff. Kikyo doesnt like Kagome and doesnt want anyone to hang with her to be around Kagome.What if Inuyasha does? Rating has went way up! R&r pl
1. Trouble Already?

A raven haired girl layed in her bed. As her alarm clock went off she streched and smiled. 'Well lets see what I'm wearing today.' She skipped towards her closet and picked out a short mini skirt and a tank top that said 'Angel' with pink sparkles outlining the word. While she was getting dress somewhere else in her house her sister had just woken up.

BEEP BITCH BEEP!!!!

A hand reached for the alarm clock and snatched it out the wall and threw it. She pushed her covers back and kicked her friend on the bed beside hers.

"Sango get your ass up..." She walked towards her bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, put makeup on, and did her hair. She walked out in a towel and looked at her friends bed. "I said GET UP" She screamed into the girl's ear.

"Damn your voice sounds like Kikyo's..." She said rubbing her ear. She glared at her friend and rubbed her light brown eyes. "Why are we getting up for again?" She asked walking into the bathroom. "School aka Hell.." Said the other voice. "**KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!**" She screamed when she got into the shower. Kagome laughed and packed her stuff for her new school.

She had just moved into her 'mother's more like the lady thats just there' house. Kagome hated it because she had to:

1) Live with her preppy sister

2) Share half the mansion with her

3) Hear her sisters annoying voice all the time.

&&&

4) Go to school with her.

Kagome glared at her door when there was a knock at it. "What do you want?!!!!!!???" She demanded. She stalked over to the door and threw it open. Her mom stood there scared and looked at Kagome. "Just making sure you were woke Kaggie..." She said pinching Kagome's cheek.

Kagome looked at her mom and sighed. "My name is not Kaggie...person..." Kagome called her mom person because she doesnt consider her 'mom' being a 'mom'.

She backed away from her mom and waited for Sango to come out. When she did Kagome threw her clothes which was a big T-shirt that said ''Stay out of my way you..." and on the back it was suppose to say 'Loser' but Kagome had other plans and used red spray paint to mark threw it and put 'Prep' under it. She gave her some black and red cargo pants and some red Vans.

"Loser are you ready to go?" Kagome said her clothes were the same but in green. Sango hit Kagome on the head and laughed. Kagome opened the door and walked out. She grabbed her bookbag and walked down the stairs and into the garage. She got into her 2008 Corvet (sp?) which hasn't been released yet. She started singing with Sango and sped off to school. When they reached to school their favorite song came on and they wasn't about to cut the car off so they stepped outside and turned it up semi loud.

((Chris Brown: With You...awesome song xx))

i need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
i need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Kagome looked at Sango and started lip singing with Sango.

[Verse 1  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

They started to act the song out and Kagome turned to Sango and started to ''Sing''

[Bridge  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

[Chorus:  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

Girl..

With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

Sango laughed and started singing the next verse to Kagome.

Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

[Bridge  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.

And..

[[Chorus

Yeah Heh..

They began to act and ''sing'' the next part together. Kagome smled at her friend and turned to see everyone staring at them. She smirked and patted Sango on the shoulder and they started singing to their little 'audiance.'

And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight

[[chorus

Kagome laughed and grabbed her bookbag off the hood of her car and got her car keys. "Lets Go Loser!!" She said to Sango who hit her upside the head. They started walking/skipping off to the school. Kagome turned a sharp corner and ran into someone.

"Watch it you friggin retard!" Sango said. She helped Kagome up and they turned to the person. He had long sliver hair that went just above his waist and two little doggy ears sitting at the top of his head.

His amber eyes looked down at Sango's hazel eyes. "Tell your friend to watch where shes walking WENCH!!!" He said in her face.

"Well you friggin smart ass..." She started but Someone stopped her. "Ahem..." Kagome looked at Sango who looked at the hanyou who looked at the person beside him, Sango just made a 'hmph' noise and crossed her arms. "My dear ladies...we havent seen you around here before so are you new?" He asked. His violet eyes burned into Kagomes stormy blue. She did the same as Sango and nodded. "Drop to the point you friggin thing..." Kagome said looking at her nails.  
"Would one of you mean ladies bear my child?!" He said with a slightly perverted smile. Kagome looked at Sango who had her fist ready, so Kagome pulled hers back. They nodded at each other and punched the boy (Miroku) at the same time.

"Miroku...you idiot.."The dude with the sliver hair said. "It was worth a try...Inuyasha." He said falling to the ground.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY INU-BABY!!!!!**" Kikyo made her way over to the group in a hurry. "You stupid punks!!! Your gonna kill him..." She grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms and turned to Kagome.

"Stay Away Higurashi!! Hes Mine!!!" She said loudly, trying to start a scene. Kagome crossed her arms and popped her hip out. "I dun want you **man**...He's not even a man hes a puppy..." Kagome hissed out. She started walking off and turned to Sango. "She must not have learned from her first beating..?" She yelled so everyone could hear. "I GUESS NOT" Sango said laughing.

Kikyo ran after Kagome and pulled her shoulder hard enough to make her turn all the way aroud.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Did you like it?

R&R please

Send your ideas to...cause I will use them

x-x

I need 5-8 reviews if you want a **good** chapter

Other wise It will be crappy and like 555 words long lmao


	2. A Table Dance & A Trip To The Clinic

_::Last Time::_

_"__**GET AWAY FROM MY INU-BABY!!!!!**__" Kikyo made her way over to the group in a hurry. "You stupid punks!!! Your gonna kill him..." She grabbed one of Inuyasha's arms and turned to Kagome._

_"Stay Away Higurashi!! Hes Mine!!!" She said loudly, trying to start a scene. Kagome crossed her arms and popped her hip out. "I dun want you __**man**__...He's not even a man hes a puppy..." Kagome hissed out. She started walking off and turned to Sango. "She must not have learned from her first beating..?" She yelled so everyone could hear. "I GUESS NOT" Sango said laughing._

_Kikyo ran after Kagome and pulled her shoulder hard enough to make her turn all the way aroud._

_::On With The Story::_

Kagome looked at her with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "Oh Kami...Why...?!?!?!? Why Kagome?!!??!" Sango cried. She looked at the hand on Kagomes shoulder and shuddered.

"I think **ITS** _BREATHING_!!!!" They both said. Kagome grabbed Kikyos arm and threw it at her. She looked her in the eye and laughed. "Kikyo...your acting tough...at home you would have been ran to your mommies room..." She said laughing.

Kikyo screamed in Kagomes face and yelled, "KAGOME your not gonna be anything but a stupid punk...!!!!!!" She said smirking. Kagome raised an eyebrow and got in Kikyos face.

"You ever heard of a toothbrush & toothpaste cause you need it badly. Well to you I might not turn out to be anything but babe I'm gonna go further (sp?) in life than you.

I already know about your little part time job over at the strip club down the street. That lady (kagz mom) has you working there cause shes scared that your dad is gonna go into debt.."

Kagome said finishing she looked at Sango who gave her a thumbs up. Kagome flicked Kikyos nose and laughed. "Your funny looking.." She said like a little kid. They laughed and walked to their first period, Science. Kagome sat in the middle with Sango on the side, The dude Miroku next to her (sango) and Inuyasha next to Kagome.

Kikyo next to Inuyasha and Kouga next to her (kikyo) Ayame (sp?) next to him. "Well class seems like we have two new students. Kagome Higurashi and Sango T." (i dun know her last name so deal with it) Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned. "I hate you..." She said under her breath when she passed the teacher. Only the demons heard her and they laughed.

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango. We are bestfriends and also twins. I look just like Sango cause shes the oldest. We are punks and we hate Kikyo..." Kagome said smiling. "Jay-Kay me and Sango are best friends and I wish we were sisters even though I have this feeling we are...Thats all," She said looking at the class.

She than said it loud enough for everyone to hear her. "And Kikyo is a bitch and no one likes her." She said. The class started laughing and even the teacher even started laughing. "Aye Teach Can I Turn On One Song Please...?" Kagome said looking at the teacher and pulling her headphones out her Ipod Touch.

She plugged it up to the big speakers after the teacher nodded and she turned it up. She looked at Kikyo and smiled. "I love you sissie!!" She jumped on the table and hugged Kikyo tight.

Everyone stared at her and Sango started laughing. "Kagome who would love that thing...?" She asked. "Inuyasha..." Kouga said out of no where.

"No shit you think?" Kagome said letting Kikyo go and looking at him. "I'm Ayame..." A girl with bright red hair in two pig tails said. Kagome threw her a charming smile and laughed.  
"Hey hun you know my name..." She said she walked over to her Ipod and turned her music up.

She looked at Inu and smiled. "You want a table dance babe?" She asked jumping on his table. He looked at her and groaned. Kikyo glared at Kagome.

[Verse 1

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

She stood up and started dancing against an imaginary pole.

[Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

The class stared at Kagome and she leaned down infront of Inuyasha and smirked. She put her lips right over his and smirked.

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)   
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

She kissed him and pulled back. Kikyo glared at Kagome and pushed her hard. Kagome fell off the table and landed on her leg with a loud CRACK. She tried to stand up but couldn't.

Sango turned off the music and skipped over to Kagome. "Hey Kagz Whats Wrong?" She said looking down at her friend. Kagome looked at her and said in a quiet voice. "This bitch made me break my ankle..." She said.

"Mrs.Battles Kagome fell...well Kikyo pushed her and she broke her ankle..." Sango said in a matter-of-factly tone. Kouga and another person helped Kagome stand and walked her to the teachers desk. "Well Kagome...looks like your gonna have a trip to the clinic with Inuyasha.." Kagome groaned and mumbled ''whore'' under her breath and leaned on the side of the teachers desk. She waited for Inuyasha and Sango to get her stuff ready.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and Sango carried her stuff. As they walked down the hallway, Kagome got bored. "Hey Puppy...why do you go with Kikyo?" She asked, looking at him. "You never talk..." Sango added in.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Im kinda PISSED OFF **_

_**That I didn't get as many reviews that I wanted**_

_**So if i don't get a least 4-8 this time**_

_**I will END this story **_

_**x - x you people don't take me serious**_

_**Press**_

_**The **_

_**Blue**_

_**Buttion**_

_**Down**_

_**At **_

_**The **_

_**Bottom**_


	3. No More Table Dances

_::Last Time On New Girl::_

_"Mrs.Battles Kagome fell...well Kikyo pushed her and she broke her ankle..." Sango said in a matter-of-factly tone. Kouga and another person helped Kagome stand and walked her to the teachers desk. "Well Kagome...looks like your gonna have a trip to the clinic with Inuyasha.." Kagome groaned and mumbled ''whore'' under her breath and leaned on the side of the teachers desk. She waited for Inuyasha and Sango to get her stuff ready. _

_Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and Sango carried her stuff. As they walked down the hallway, Kagome got bored. "Hey Puppy...why do you go with Kikyo?" She asked, looking at him. "You never talk..." Sango added in._

_::Now On With The Story::_

_Kagome layed on the bed like strecher thing that was in the clinic. She stared at a light and then started messing with her finger nails. "Ye are gonna learn Kagome.." She could hear her godmother aka the nurse Keade. "No more Table Dancing for you.." She said shaking a finger at Kagome. _

_"She surely will Aunt Keade..." Sango said imaiting the elder lady. "Child! Didn't I send you back to class?" She said shooing Sango out. "Didn't tell you I wasn't going?" Sango said sitting on the edge of Kagomes bed thing._

_Kagome was in another world. She was thinking about the talk that She and Sango had had with Inuyasha. _

_::Flash Back::_

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed. "I go with Kikyo cause I like her...ALOT..." He said looking at both girls. Kagome poked in the chest really hard and groaned. "She's a whore though.." She said slightly pouting. Inuyasha looked at the girl in confusion. "Yeah but when you look past that what do you get...?" He asked. _

_"The same whorish Kikyo" Sango butted in. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's face. "Sooo puppy why don't you talk?" She asked._

_"Well the person who writes this story can't think of anything for me to say thats why she wants her readers to review so she can make the story better for us and them." He said in one breath._

_He sniffed Kagomes head and looked at her. "Your a miko aren't you?" She blushed slightly and nodded. _

_"Err DUH!!!!!!" Sango said in one of his ears. Miroku slithered up to the trio and wrapped his arm around Sango. She pushed him away and looked at him with a glare that could kill. "What the hell are __**you**__ doing here you dumb fuck?" Sango and Kagome said at the same time. _

_Miroku flinched at their use of words and crossed his arms. "Well I couldn't just leave my snoogle woogle all by herself with those two..." He said grabbing Sango tightly. Sango eyes twiched and her face turned hella red. "Miroku...baby.. do you mind letting me go?" She asked in a sweet yet deathly voice._

_She gave him a wink and he let go. "Wrong thing to do.." Kagome said. You could hear a loud smack inside the class rooms. Everyone peeked out their classrooms door to see what happened. "Run Inuyasha before we get caught." Kagome whispered. _

_Sango started running and so did Inu. "Oww Oww Oww Could you run a little more carefuller?" She asked looking at him. "Pst SANGO!! I made up a new word!!" She said clapping. Sango gave her a charming smile and laughed. "Whooo hooo go you Kagster!" She gave her a high five when they reached the clinic. Which was way on the other side of campus. _

_"My foot huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurtssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" She cried out._

::End of Flash Back.::

Kagome stared at his sleeping form and smiled inwardly.

'**Wtf????!?! Whats this weird feeling I got?!?!' **

_Kaggy likes Inu Kaggy Likes INU!!!!!!!!!!!!___

**'I don't !!!!!! ..;' **

_**'You DO**_

**'Whatever Im not gonna argue with myself...'**

**She looked around to see Sango giving her a look. "Whats up with the weird faces Kagome?"  
"Ehh Heehehe?" Kagome laughed nervously under her friends stare.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"HELL SWEET HELL!!!!" Kagome and Sango singed as they pulled up to their home. Kagome got out and streched. (instead of home sweet home) **

**Keade had used her miko powers to fix Kagomes ankle and she was walking in no time. "What would I do without Keade?" She asked herself. **

**"The same thing your doing now...nothing..." Sango said laughing.**

**Smack. Punch. Slap. **

**(Snap. Crackle. Pop)**

**"OOOWWWWWWW Sango/Kagome that hurted!!!" They cried together.**

**"Im sorry babe you know I never ment to hurt you." Kagome said looking at Sango.**

**"You sure it won't happen again." Sango said smiling.**

**"I promise baby.." Kagome said laughing.**

****

Sorry this chapter is so short

**I had to go**

**xx**

**Reviews?**

**any Ideas?**

**xox**

**ToT**

**Help Me**

**xD**

**Click**

**The **

**Blue**

**Buttion**

**That **

**Says **

**''Something About Reviews''**

**LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. My Homework! & The Field Trip

::.Last Time.::

**"What would I do without Keade?" She asked herself. **

**"The same thing your doing now...nothing..." Sango said laughing.**

**Smack. Punch. Slap. **

**(Snap. Crackle. Pop)**

**"OOOWWWWWWW Sango/Kagome that hurted!!!" They cried together.**

**"Im sorry babe you know I never ment to hurt you." Kagome said looking at Sango.**

**"You sure it won't happen again." Sango said smiling.**

**"I promise baby.." Kagome said laughing.**

::.On With The Story.::

Kagome sat on her bed and stared at her homework. "Urgh Sango!!! Help!!!" She cried. Sango walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "I can't help you...I don't even know how to do it myself." She said. Kagome gave her a dumbfounded look and sighed. "Your no help..." She said under her breath. She looked at the question over and over. She walked out her room and went to Kikyos. She knocked on the door and waited. She examined her sisters door. It was a bright pink and had words that said 'Kikyo's Room' in black. She knocked again this time a little harder. She could hear Kikyos footsteps as they got closer. "Hold On Damn..." She said she opened the door and glared at Kagome. 

"What do you want?" She said poking Kagomes chest. Kagome looked down at her short sister and smiled.

"Aww hunny can't you pretend to want me here?" Kagome said acting hurt. Kikyo stepped out the door and closed it behind her. "Look Kagome I don't know whats going on in your brain but just know this. I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!!" Kikyo said screaming in Kagomes face. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Soo your busy with a custormer?...Hm you loser...I just want your math homework..." Kagome said shoving her out the way and walking into the room. She grabbed Kikyos bookbag and smiled at her. Kikyo groaned and pushed Kagome out her room.

"Oh yah one more thing..." Kagome turned around and kissed Kikyo on the cheek. "Thanks chickie..." She said walking off. Kikyo rolled her eyes and wiped the kiss off. "Eww Kagome!!!!" She said and walked in her room and slammed her door.

Kagome on the other hand skipped down the hall to her room. "I got the answers!!!!" She sung to Sango who stared at the paper. "Really? How'd you get them...?" She asked snatching the papers out of Kagomes hands.

"Well Kikyo had to bring one of her custormers here so I just pushed her and walked in her room and took her bookbag..." Kagome said getting more papers out of the bag.Sango was gonna cheat off the page but Kagome had something else in mind. She erased Kikyos name and put her own. Then she put the worksheets she had (the ones she didn't do) in kikyo's bookbag. She smiled inwardly and walked down the hallway, and left Kikyos bookbag on the floor infront of her door. She then ran down the hall back to her room and sighed. It was getting late and Kagome couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Inuyasha and other things. She took a sleeping pill and fell into a deep slumber. Sango on the other hand was just sitting in bed. "Stupid Miroku dude..." she said threw her pillow. She looked over to find Kagome sleep. She smiled and fell asleep also.

As Kagome woke up the next morning she looked at the clock and rolled over. She then quickly looked at it again. "7:58?!?!?!? SANGO GET UP WE ARE LATE!!!!!!!" She screamed, as she ran into the shower. She washed her body really quick applied makeup, brushed her teeth and walked into her closet. She pulled out a white tank top and some pajama pants with fluffly bunny slippers. She threw the same outfit at sango except sango top was pink. Kagome grabbed her bookbag and waited in the car for Sango. Kagome started the engine and sped off for school.

"Kikyo do you have your homework assignment?" The teacher asked her. She smiled and nodded and handed it to him. He glared at her and then at the paper. "I don't know what type of joke this is Miss.Hayes but its not funny..." He said and threw the paper down on her desk. "Wha...--? KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed when she seen the paper. Kagome walked into the class and smiled. She sat by Kikyo who was fuming. "This means war..." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and moved away from her half sister.

"Class there is gonna be a field trip coming up this week actually...tommorrow..." The teacher said.

----------------------

Did you like it?

Review please.


	5. Meeting New Punks

_**Read Before you read the story!!!**_

**Well I have some bad news for my readers and reviewers. I can't think of anything to add to this story and I really need your help and if I don't get any pretty soon I'll just stop writing this story. :[**

**Sorry.**

_Last Time._

_**"Kikyo do you have your homework assignment?" The teacher asked her. She smiled and nodded and handed it to him. He glared at her and then at the paper. "I don't know what type of joke this is Miss.Hayes but its not funny..." He said and threw the paper down on her desk.**_

_**"Wha...--? KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed when she seen the paper.**_

_**Kagome walked into the class and smiled. She sat by Kikyo who was fuming. "This means war..." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and moved away from her half sister. **_

_**"Class there is gonna be a field trip coming up this week actually...tommorrow..." The teacher said.**_

On with the story.

Kagome sat up some and looked at her teacher. She scanned him quickly and saw that he wasn't joking. She also was able to see his features. He was an old chubby fella and had gray hair...well what was left of his hair. Kagome looked around the class to find Inuyasha staring at her.

His amber eyes were looking her up and down. He then turned to his friend and whispered something. Kagome had rememebered that dude...his name was Kouga or something.

He had a dark tan, light blue eyes, long hair that was neatly braided going back, some braids even had designs.She tapped on Sangos shoulder and whispered something. Sango laughed and whispered back .

"I dare you to." Kagome threw her pencil to where they were sitting. Causing the teacher to stop in mid sentence.

"Uh hehe sorry..." She said standing up and twisting to where Inuyasha and Kouga were talking.

She bent over and made sure she put her butt up in the air. Inuyasha and Kouga couldn't resist they stared at her behind and glared at Sango when they saw that she was laughing.

"DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..." Some of the boys that sat behind them said. Kagome smirked inwardly and walked back to her seat. She smiled some and her dimples finally showed themselves.

"Ahem...Thank you Kagome for that little show.." Her teacher said. She knew that he had to be watching also.

The teacher continued on telling the kids about the field trip and so on, so on. Kagome rolled her eyes. She got a peice of paper out and started writing. She passed it to Sango.

**Sango.**

_**Kagome.**_

_**Chick this teacher talkin bout this field trip like its everything. I bet this place gone be boring as ever. I don't even want to go.**_

Sango wrote back.

**Then don't. Aint nobody putting a gun up to your head and forcing you to go.**

Kagome glared at the note.

_**Well you know my ''mom'' is gonna be like. "Well Kagome why don't you go along?"**_

_**And did the teacher just say that all high school seniors are gonna be there? GIRL change of plans Im goin!!!!**_

Sango laughed and crumbled the note up. She got up and walked to the rusty trash can. When she made it back the bell was about to ring.

"Okay class make sure you are here at 5:30 tommorrow." The teacher yelled over the scraping chairs. The class nodded and proceeded to walk towards the door. Kagome walked to her locker and noticed about 5 guys lined up beside it.

The first one spoke, "Hey shawty. You know you looking mighty good today..." He said. Kagome replied. "Are you saying that I don't look good everyday?" She slammed the locker and caused the boy to flinch some.

'One down 4 to go' She thought.

"Naw mama I you know you look good everyday." The second one said.

"Really and if you want to be my man, why you don't look good right now?" She asked slightly smirking.

'Two down 3 to go' She sung in her mind. 'Might as well kill 3 birds with one stone.'

"I don't want none of yall." She said walking off. Her hair bouncing slightly, her hips swaying from one side to another.As she rounded the corner she saw Inuyasha and a crying Kikyo.

"Its because you like Kagome isn't it.?!??!" She cried out. 'Tears' were falling fast from her eyes and she wiped them away.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Is Inuyasha breaking up with Kikyo? She asked her self. Sango came round the corner with a camera in hand. "Oh Kagz this is just getting good!!!"

She said holding the black camera in one hand and her backpack in the other. Kikyo ran past them and Inuyasha followed her. "Man get us off camera..." He said pushing Sango's camera back.

"My camera is really sensitive you know!!!!!" She screamed and followed Inuyasha. Kagome didn't have a choice but to follow Sango.

When she caught up with them Inuyasha was holding the 'crying' Kikyo. Kagome felt a slight pain in her chest and rolled her eyes. She pulled the deadly Sango from them.

"Come on we got to go get our stuff ready for tommorrow..." She said in a slightly sad tone. As the was walking Kikyos group came up to Kagome.

"Have you seen Kikyo?!?" One of them said in a really annoying tone. Kagome looked at the group there was about 14 of them.

Her eyes stopped on the 3 girls in the back. They didn't even look preppy. The just looked laid back and cool. "Yeah shes probably making out with her puppy now so you might wanna get back with her later."

Kagome and Sango replied in a bored tone.

11 of the girls let out groans and pushed Kagome and Sango out their way. 3 of them stayed back.

"Arent you gonna go catch up with your group?" Sango asked. Two of the girls flinched. "Naw we don't even know them we was just waiting to get our turn to talk to yall." One of the girls said.

"Im Kagura, this Rin and this is--" Kagome cut her off. "Ayame. I know her." Kaogme said smiling softly. "We finna go to the mall and bother the preps there. Yall wanna tag along?" Rin said poppin her bubble gum.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "We got a perfect plan but we gotta get money cause we gonna hit Hot Topic.." They said.

"Man is yall twins or sumtin? Cause yall always saying stuff together..." Ayame said.

The two shook their heads. "Nope. We can just read each others mind." Kagome informed.

"Man is yalll just gonna stand here and talk or are we gonna go get the money and do whats we gots to do?" Kagura asked in a hurry.

"God someone is impatient." Everyone but Kagura said. They all looked at each other and laughed.

They all linked arms and skipped down the empty hall. As they was skipping someone came up and linked his arm around Sangos waist. He started skipping along with them. "We're off to see the wizard, The wonderful wizard of Oz." Sango stuck her leg infront of the other person and caused him to fall.

"Serves you right you pervert!" She called back to him and continued to skipped.

The boys that Miroku usually hang with was watching the whole thing. "Dude...you just got faced..._**by a **__**chick**___" They all started laughing and one of them added in. "Why don't you just give up Miroku..?"

"Cause you don't give up on the person you really care for.." He said walking down the hallway by himself.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

I hope you like this chapter. :

Its my favorite. Review. And I hope you read my little note that was at the top. v.v;;

Just Review...Thats all it takes. When you don't review it makes me feel that Im not doing a good job at writing, and I really want your thoughts people. Just be trufull with me and Imma always be trufull with yall.


	6. Sitting Together

_**They all linked arms and skipped down the empty hall. As they was skipping someone came up and linked his arm around Sangos waist. He started skipping along with them. "We're off to see the wizard, The wonderful wizard of Oz." Sango stuck her leg infront of the other person and caused him to fall.**_

_**"Serves you right you pervert!" She called back to him and continued to skipped.**_

_**The boys that Miroku usually hang with was watching the whole thing. "Dude...you just got faced...by a **__**chick**__**" They all started laughing and one of them added in. "Why don't you just give up Miroku..?"**_

_**"Cause you don't give up on the person you really care for.." He said walking down the hallway by himself.**_

_**Back to The story.**_

Kagome walked up to her green mustang and waved the girls over. "Yall gonna have to squeeze in the back or either lap up." She said. The back seat of her car was ment to hold 2 people. Well they had 3 people and was gonna have to make this work somehow. As Kagura and Rin got in Kagome smiled. "We got room."

Ayamae climbed in and Sango let her seat back. She sat in the passenger seat and turned on the radio. Kagome backed out of the parking lot and started to drive to their house. She was doing about 85 in a 55 mile zone.

Kagome looked into her review mirror and saw a police. "Shit..." She mummbled. The police drove beside her and looked at her. Kagome smiled and waved. He tilted his head some and kept driving.

"_That was just 3 days grace with Never Too Late. We finna change it up though. We finna play some of that techno stuff. This is The Millionaires with their newest song ''Alcohol."_ The dj annouced. Kagome looked at Sango, who looked at Ayamae, Who looked at Rin, who looked at Kagura, who looked back at Kagome. They all started to scream their heads off.

Kagome changed the radio station real fast and pulled into the driveway. She ran in and looked for her 'mom'. Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mom smiling and reading a newspaper. Kagome walked up ther and smiled some.

"Hey lady I need to borrow about two thousand dollars." She said. Kagome's mom looked at her daughter and nodded. "You don't have to pay me back either." She said handing Kagome her credit card. Kagome looked at her mom and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks chick." Kagome skipped out side and got back in her car.

"How much she give you?" The group asked.

"She gave me the credit card. And yall sound like yall in chorus or somthin." Kagome said, putting the card in her pocket. She put her car into Reverse and skidded out of the driveway. She shifted her gear and then put her car into drive.

"I got the perfect song to play...Its painted whore by Millionaires." Sango gushed out. The crowded three in the back looked at her. "We've never heard it." They said looking at each other.

"Its the perfect song to play for preps." Kagome said smiling. "Good choice Sango." She congradulated her friend. They pulled into the parking lot and rolled their eyes at the preps that stood out side talking. Among them were, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, Maya [[Im making names up, Amber, Kai, and Kaiya.

The most popular rich people at the school. Kagome stuck a cd in and pressed the skip buttion about 3 times.

[[Painted Whore By: Millionaires.

(M)You're a painted whore, i can't lie  
(M)He walks in, you suck him dry  
(A)you're face is white, your neck is brown  
(D)put more on you fucking clown

(A)give him a hug,  
(D)shits on your sleeve  
(M)his quickies done, you're asked to leave  
(D)draw on your brows with that black pen  
(A)he rates you one  
(D)he rates me ten

(chorus) 2x  
(M)lipstick  
(A)compact  
(D)blush brush  
(D)don't touch  
(D)hey painted whore,  
(M)(A)put on some more.

"KAGOME!!!! GET YOUR PEOPLES DOWN HERE CAUSE WE FINNA SETTLE THIS."Kikyo screamed. Kagome waved her sister off and pulled out her phone.

(A)you look like trash  
(D)you piece of shit  
(M)talk that crack and you'll get hit  
(A)get him off with your tongue  
(D)back down bitch  
(M)(A)you're fucking done

Kagome and her group cracked their knuckles. They could see the preps on the phone calling for back up. Well Kagome called her dawg Erica who lived in the US but just recently moved here. Erica had like connections with the most dangerous gangs and shit. So Erica said she'd grabb some people and be down there.

(M)you're just a slut, its plain to see  
(M)as you're staring at him from your knees  
(A)your task is done, get outside  
(D)back to your corner, you have no pride

Kagome thought about the time she walked in on her sister over the summer. Kami, She did not need to see that.

Sango looked at Kagome in confusion. "Whats wrong with her.?" She asked herself. Kagome heard her and looked at Sango. She whispered what she had just thought of, and Sango covered her mouth, and she turned and whispered it to another person.

(chorus) 2x

(Dude)step off with all that hype  
(Dude)i'm only in it for play, oh  
(Dude)she's just an easy fuck  
(M)and what, that's good enough?

(Dude)she spreads it, i extend it  
(Dude)then send her on her way, oh  
(Dude)it's just that simple girl  
(M)ugh, i think i'm gonna hurl

(A)loose like a wizard sleeve  
(M)can you say STD's?  
(D)she's a whore, i know you see  
(D)cause now you're looking right at me

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. She rolled her eyes at her sister. A group of punks came over to them. They all leaned against Kagomes car.

(Dude)damn girl, you're lookin fine  
(M)damn boy, good pick up line.  
(Dude)common girl let's hit the floor  
(All)huh right, go get your whore

(chorus) 4x  
M- Melissa  
A- Allison  
D- Danielle  
Dude- Mark

Three police cars pulled up. Kikyo looked at Kagome and smirked. The police tried to clear out some of the people. Kagome put her hand up and pointed to the mall. "And away we go." She said walking off. The crowd followed her. They walked into the mall and into Hot Topic. Sango and the rest looked around for Kagome. She was over at a clothes rack looking at a hoodie. When they found her, Sango asked her.

"Why did the police come?" She asked looking down at a shirt.

"Cause Kikyo got scared. Yall pick out some clothes so we can go its already like 7:30 and Im missing my Movie..." She said starting up a new topic. The others knew she didn't want to talk about it so they dropped it too.

"What movie?" Kagura asked.

"Cinderella." Kagome said quickly. They all started laughing.

::Time Change::

Well everyone had agreed to staying over Kagome's for the night. The only problem was...Kikyo.

"Ma tell them that they can't stay!" Kikyo whined.

The girl's mom was standing in between them making sure that they didn't fight.

"THIS AINT ONLY YOUR HOUSE KIKYO!!! GET OVER IT THE GIRLS ARE STAYING AND THATS THE END OF IT. UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET SOME NIGHT CLOTHES AND SLEEP IN OUR/THEIR HALF OF THE HOUSE, I SUGGEST YOU PRETEND TO LIKE THEM FOR ONE NIGHT." Kagome and her mom said. They looked at each other and laughed.

The girls marched up the stairs and into Kagomes 45 of the manison. "Okay. Rin you have this room." Kagome pointed to a lavender shaded door. "Kagura you got that one." She pointed to a red shaded door. "And Ayame you got this one." Kagome said pointing to a black door. "If you don't like your room your free to switch." Kagome left the girls and their bags in the hallway.

They all walked into their rooms and saw a suitcase in the middle of the floor. They shrugged and started packing. Kagome must have put them there to remind them of the feild trip tommorrow. Kagura walked into her bathroom and took a shower, while the others just went straight to sleep.

Kagome had just fallen asleep and so did Sango.

**::Time Change.::**

5:10

"KAGOME GET UP WE ARE LIKE AN HOUR BEHIND!!!!" Sango said yelling at the sleeping form. Kagome cracked her eyes open and blinked a few times. She sat up and let out a loud yawn. She sat on her bed for about five minutes, when Sango came back in.

5:17

"Kagome you got 13mins and 15secs before its time for us to go. Either you get your white ass in that shower or Imma bathe you myself."Sango said with her hand on her hip. Kagome looked at her friend and nodded some. She was so dazed. "Blah." Was all she said before disappearing in the bathroom.

5:32

"We are gonna be left." T//T Sango whined. Kagome emerged from the bathroom in her normal mood. She walked down the stairs to see everyone glaring at her. "Uh...hi?" She said in slight confusion. She looked at her watch.

"EVERYONE IN THE CAR AND SUITCASES IN THE TRUNK!!! MOVE IT NOW NOW.!!!!!" Kagome suddenly demanded. She ran and got her suitcase and ran down the stairs once again. Her suitcase flying behind her.

5:45

Kagomes car pulled into the schools parking lot. She put on her shades [[even though there was no sun out. and some clear lip gloss. The girls had already gotten out and had there stuff. Kagome got out and locked her car. She also got her suitcase out and ran to catch up with the girls. They got there at a good time cause they were just assigning seats.

"Okay. Kikyo and Naraku, Sango and Miroku--" Sango cut the teacher off. "Hold up there must be sumthiin' wrong wit' yo' list cause I aint sittin with him." She said rolling her neck and pointing the finger. The teacher just kept going.

"Rin and Sesshomaru, Ayamae and Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha, Hojo and Maya--" They all just zoned out. As the kids were rushing to get on the bus Kagome thought of something. She ran threw the crowd and to the front of the line. She ignored all the "God Kagome." or "Move Damn." She threw her suit case into the carparment above her head and took the seat by the window.

Inuyasha stepped on the bus. He saw Kagome totally zoned out. She was listening to her Ipod and was staring at something. He just sat beside her. He pulled one of her headphones out and smiled.

"Im glad we get to sit together."

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Im done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I can go to sleep. Lol.

Reviews.

:B


	7. A Preview

_Yah. I know everybody would be sad if I deleted the story. I know, but Im gonna have to seriously do something. Cause I don't know what to write about and yall don't seem to want to help me but thats okay. Imma keep writing even if I don't get reveiws. ::Sigh::_

_Last Time._

Inuyasha stepped on the bus. He saw Kagome totally zoned out. She was listening to her Ipod and was staring at something. He just sat beside her. He pulled one of her headphones out and smiled.

"Im glad we get to sit together."

Now with the preview.

_Kagome looked at him for a good 10 seconds. "Nikka you never touch the earphones okay?" She said glaring at him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. He had long hair, amber eyes that anyone could fall for, puppy ears that were just to cute, and a handsome smile. Kagome shook her head. 'Get it together Kagome.' Her mind screamed. Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep. So she just kept looking outside. About 30 minutes into their drive, Kagome felt a small thump on her shoulder. She looked to find that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. _

_She sighed. "Oh well, might as well try to join him." She said as she placed her head on his and finally drifted off to sleep._

::With Sango.::

_"Dude keep your hands off me. Im serious." Sango said pushing Miroku away from her. She looked down at her magazine again. Miroku looked at her. "Sango...I just...Nevermind." He started but never finished. Sango looked at him and spoke softly. "Did you say something?" She said completly innocent. Miroku fell over anime style. Sango shrugged. She began to hum softly. "Listen to your heart..." She began to sing and then she looked around. 'Hm.. Ayamaes sleep, so is Kagome and rin, and Kagura is falling asleep.' She thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep her self._

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG

thats a preview. If I get enough reviews I will like continue writing, if I don't you will get a sucky sucky one.

lol Jkay.

Lubb you all. :)

KagomendInuyasha


	8. Wtf? This isn't a Resort

Last Time.

She began to hum softly. "Listen to your heart..." She began to sing and then she looked around. 'Hm.. Ayamaes sleep, so is Kagome and rin, and Kagura is falling asleep.' She thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep her self.

On with the story.

Kagome eyes shot open when the bus came to a squealing halt. Some of the students with sensitive ears covered them. "Man yall need to get yall brakes fixed fo'realz" Kagome shouted. A lot of people nodded in agreement. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was just sitting there. Earphones in his ears, eyes closed, head bobbing slightly. Kagome looked down and noticed her green Ipod in his clawed hand.

"Hey thats mine!!" She whined. Her hand dove for it and Inuyasha moved his hand.

"We're gonna be partners so we might as well share our stuff." Inuyasha said.

The short chubby teacher stood infront of the class. He cleared his throat hoping it would help get him some attention. When that didn't help, he scraped a fork against a bowl. The demons stopped talking but the humans still ran their mouths. Kagome snickered on the inside and watched her teacher go from pale to tomatoe red.

_**"SHUT UP YOU FRIGGIN IDIOTS!!!! DON'T YOU SEE THAT MAN UP THERE?!?!?!" **_Inuyasha's patient was running out. The class looked from him to the teacher.

"Thanks Inuyasha." The teacher said. "Now you are gonna be partners with the person you sit with and you are gonna team up with 6 more pairs. They don't have to be people from our school cause rememeber that other schools are here too. Now have fun students." The teacher said quickly before diving for cover as a 'hyper' mob made their way to the exit.

**::Lets get this straight::**

"Okay so in our group...we have, Me(kagome), Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayamae, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and that weird kid that looks like a chick (Naraku)...Am I right?" Kagome asked the people in front of her.

Naraku glared at her.

"My name is Naraku...yo--" He said under his breath. Kagura covered his mouth and smiled. "Yes Kagome you got it right." Kagura said threw gritted teeth. Kagome smiled and handed everyone their keys. "Okay so theres eight of us and 4 king sized beds. -cough-" Kagome continued to read off the paper. "-cough-Woo somethings wrong with me.-cough-"

Kagome continued to cough like crazy. She handed the paper to Sango who was coughing too, so she passed it to Sesshomaru. " Well we are just gonna have to get to know one another now won't we. " Kouga said moving towards Kagome who slowly itched towards Kikyo.

**"SAVE ME WITH YOUR POWERFUL BREATH KIKYO."** Kagome said throwing her self at her sister.

"I'll save you Kagome!!!" Sango said throwing herself infront of Kagome. The group laughed and Kikyo peeled Kagome off her. Kagome helped Sango up and slapped her. "Get your self together Sango!" Sango slapped Kagome back. "Get your self together Kagome." She demanded. Then they both stood up like nothing happened. "Alright Alright we ready." Kagome said. She smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"You have the prettiest eyes!!!" She walked over to him and leaned close to him. 

"Ahem Kagome here are you and Inuyashas keys."Sesshomaru interupted, Kagome took the keys from him and handed one to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru continued to hand out keys. Kagome skipped down the hall with her friends right along with her. They stopped infront of a door and opened it.

When Everyone Arrived.

Kagome stared in amazement. Five doors claimed their spot randomly on each side of the room. The kitchen was expensively furnished, with dark marble countertops, hard wooden cabinets, and a black refrigerator. She grabbed Sango and they walked into the living room.

Four cream loveseats made an incomplete square, a large plasma screened t.v. with hd sat back against the wall. The floors were made of hard wood and had the shiny stuff on them ((xD lmao)). Kagome walked into the room that had her and Inuyasha's name written on a tempalate thingy ((work with me.)).

Sango legs pushed her towards the door that she was gonna be sharing with a pervert. She looked at Kagome who was across the room. She looked at Rin who's room was besides her's. Rin looked over to Ayamae who really wasn't paying attention. Kagura looked at all the girls and they nodded.

"5" Kagura started.

"ahahhahaha 4!!!" Ayamae said over excitedly.

"3" Rin said gripping the door.

"2" Kagome looked at Sango.

"1" Sango closed her eyes and opened the door.

Kagura's Room.

When Kagura stepped in her room was black. When she flicked the light on blood red, and black striped wallpaper was what caught her eye first. Then she looked over to see the bed placed against the wall. Two black dressers. She ran her fingers over the bed sheets. Her eyes began to twich. Satin Sheets. She started unpacking when she noticed something odd on the nightstand. 'Condoms?!?!?!"

Rin's Room.

"Hmm...Cotton sheets..." She thought for a moment, as she touched them her thought instantly changed. Satin Sheets. 'I wonder if everyone has them.' She looked at the black and sliver wallpaper. She looked at the dressers. 'man these people got good taste.' She thought. She looked at the condoms on the nightstand. 'Hmm I wonder...are those ballons?' She took one. 'XX-Large..hmm that means its gonna be a big ballon...Wow Rin your so smart!'

Ayamae's Room.

Ayamae stared in aww as she scanned the room. Everything was green. Green bed, green dressers, green carpet even green sheets. Ayamae danced in her little heaven, twirling in circles and whats nots. "Oh green how I love you..." She began singing. 'Hmm what are these?' She picked up the box of condoms. "Even condoms are green...Hmm...but why do we have condoms?" She asked her self.

Kagome's room.

Kagome groaned "Its red." She said to herself, referring to the wallpaper. She threw her suit case on their heart shaped bed. She noticed the canopy that was attached to the bed. She also saw that they were the only room with a balcony. She started to put little stuff in the night stand. She then rose her head up to see a purple box on her stand. She picked it up and read it. 'Trojan X-Large.' "Psht like Inuyasha has any balls."

Sango's Room.

Purple was all she saw. "Purple...I can deal with that." She walked over to the walk in closet. It was HUGE, and its a good thing she brought like all her attire cause, she knew that they weren't gonna be leaving anytime soon. She sat on the bed but something felt funny. She pushed the bed in, one thing came to her mind. 'Water Bed.' "This place is so weird." She said to herself. Hey look theirs a note.

_Students we advise you to use the condoms that we have given you, they will help your partner from becoming pregnant._

_Sincecerly (I can't spell) Tokyo's School Districts._

_All the girls ran out the room and looked at each other, then they looked at Rin (who was blowing 'ballons')._

_**"THIS ISN'T A RESORT!!! THIS IS A LOVE HOTEL.!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ They screamed. The boys on the other hand just stood there whistling..

Sesshomaru took the condom from Rin. "We are gonna need this!!" He said and put it in their room.

Kagome shrugged. "Oh well Imma tell you now Inuyasha, you might get lucky along the way. But don't grantee it." All the girls agreed with her.

"Sooo who wants to watch a movie?" Kagome said. Everyone nodded and sat on a couch with their partner. Kagome put some popcorn in the microwave and got the movie "Halloween" (jason movie I think the newest one though). She sat on the floor with Inuyasha. Since all the chairs were taken up. Kagome laughed at some of the scenes when people got killed. "You loser you should have known he was gonna follow you!" She said to the tv. Like the person could really hear her. Then at some points the girls grabbed their partner and held onto them tight. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and at the rest of the group. The girls look like they were cutting the circulation off the boys arms.

'This is gonna be a long trip.' Inuyasha thought.

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG

Sorry I haven't been updating much. I just found out that my uncle is really sick and that theirs something wrong with his liver. So yeah. I'll update really soon.  
:B

KagomendInuyasha


	9. Lets Party

No Reviews? Wow I must suck. .Sigh. Oh well. Heres the next chappie like I promised. Viewer Districation is Advised. xD

Disclamer (I can't spell T.T): Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the people Except for the dude thats gonna be in this chapter :I

So the movie was over and Kagome was sleep. Everyone looked at Inuyasha and snickered. On his chest he had a sleeping Kagome. He sighed and decided that she was gonna have to get up. He moved her bangs out of her face and looked at her. He ran a clawed finger over her cheek. He rubbed his thumb and middle finger against each other.

'**She doesn't wear make up...so she was born with natural beauty.**' He thought, he got a good look at her. Everything was perfect, from the roundness in her face to the curves below her waist. '**WTF! Why do I care if shes naturally beautiful...I don't like her..**' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome cracked her eyes open. She felt something warm against her and thought it was her own heat from her sheets.

She opened her eyes to look around. All she saw was amber golden eyes looking down at her. She blushed some and pushed away from him. She mumbled a 'sorry.' and stood up. She walked to their room without a second look back and slammed the door. Everyone looked down at Inuyasha. He shrugged, "Whats wrong with her?" He asked them. They shrugged like him and proceeded to their own rooms, leaving Inuyasha by himself. 

'This is just what I need...some peace and quiet...away from everyone...' He thought. He blinked his eyes for a while and thought about watching some t.v. He turned off the D.V.D. and searched for the remote. When he found it he began to look through different stations.

**(T.V.) **_Inuyasha._

_**'Are you sitting on the couch alone?' The weird looking dude on the t.v. coughed out.**_

_"Like you understand..your making money just asking that dumb question." He said out loud._

**'Do you want to be with the one you like or love the most.?' The man asked another question.'**

_"Yeah but I don't think she likes me back." He said his ears flattening(sp?) against his head. He truned the t.v. off just as the man was about to ramble on about calling the number on the screen. _

Inuyasha got up and forced his legs to walk him to their room. When he entered he found Kagome eyes closed, but head bobbing. Her Ipod sat there infront of her and she opened her eyes at the sudden presence in the room. She looked at Inuyasha but said nothing. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

"No hot water" She said loudly. She sighed and shook her head at him.She closed her eyes and thought. 'Why do all of a sudden I feel comfertable when hes around? I can't like him. I mean come on hes dating my sister...but still...' She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha walking out in a towel. He looked at her and she looked at him. 

"Turn your head. Gosh." He said joking with her. She laughed softly and closed her eyes.

"Your body is so built, and perfect. I just can't resist myself Inuyasha." She said laughing only cracking one of her eyes. He laughed and slid on some silk red boxers and some pajama pants. He crawled in the bed next to her. He was just about to get close to her when she looked back at him. She smiled and turned around. "Inuyasha..." She said softly.

He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Her face moving closer and his moving closer. Kagome could feel his warm breath on her lips when someone began to knock (more like bam) on their door. They jumped far apart as if they just got caught doin the dirty. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was to busy touching her lips. He smirked and got out the bed to go answer the door. There stood Sango and the rest of the crew waiting. 

"Dang...what yall in here doing. It took yall long enough to answer the door." Sango said pushing Inuyasha out her way. 

"What got you panting like that Kagome...?" Kagura asked her voice serious.Kagome shook her head and looked at them.

"Nothing...?" She asked/answered. The girls looked at her with the, yeah-right-I-believe-you-we-gonna-talk-bout-it-later look. Kagome smiled and laughed. She looked over to Inuyasha who was looking at her while talking to the dudes. 

"You know theres a party tonight." Ayamae said. "And We're Going !" Rin chimed in happily. Kagome smiled and jumped up. She danced to the closet to get some clothes. She picked out a white tank top and a black and white striped hoodie over it. She grabbed her leggings and walked to the bathroom. Inuyasha changed in the closet. He walked out wearing baggy pants and a muscle shirt.

"Okay Listen up..." Sango said her voice demanding and her face serious. "Their are gonna be people from colleges coming also so we gotta stick together. Last time they had one of these 'vactions' a girl was raped. Why they still having them don't ask me. But Inuyasha, you be sure to watch over my little sis. If anything happens..." She stopped herself. Kagome was off in lala land and was dreaming of unicorns attacking fudge cakes. 

"Alright lets go.!" Everyone yelled running out of Kagome's room.

Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party Party 

Yay another chapter done. And I only got 2 reviews. TxT I feel so bad. Im gonna right more tommorrow I couldn't today cause I got in alot of trouble but I will update tomorrow or thursday. I promise. 

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! iM SERIOUS.**_


	10. Alcohol

Im so happy. I got 4 reviews not one or two. BUT FOUR! Yay. So umm this chapter is like gonna be over rated I guess T.T poor Kagome.

"Okay Listen up..." Sango said her voice demanding and her face serious. "Their are gonna be people from colleges coming also so we gotta stick together. Last time they had one of these 'vactions' a girl was raped. Why they still having them don't ask me. But Inuyasha, you be sure to watch over my little sis. If anything happens..." She stopped herself. Kagome was off in lala land and was dreaming of unicorns attacking fudge cakes. 

I want to thank all my reviewers. Your the ones that keep me going :D . And this chapter has nothing but InuKag fluff. / Still working on the others.

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha, she was in lala land until something caught her eyes. She nudged Inuyasha in the side, who yelped in surpised. He glared at her, and she pointed to Sango and Miroku. Miroku had his arm around Sangos shoulders and Sango was leaning into him. Inuyasha took out his phone and took a picture. 

Everyone was walking by twos. "You think everyone has hooked up behind our backs?" Kagome said pointing to the crew. Ayame and Kouga were holding hands, Kagura and Naruku were holding hands. Sesshomaru and Rin were just talking, but he had his arms around her. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know." Kagome dropped the subject and kept walking. From a distant they could hear the music. Kagome thought for a moment, If today is friday...we (Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Kagome.) can preform our hit song. She did a little dance that got her weird stares from the people walking past them.

"What you lookin' at?" She snapped at them. The students just kept walking past. Kagome folded her arms and walked threw the door that the bouncer held open for them. There was alot of people dancing and neon lights with smoke in the air. Kagome coughed a couple of times. Sango walked back to her. 

"The girls wanted to know if we are gonna perform tonight...?" Sango asked, exciment in her eyes.

"If they let us." Kagome said, Sango walked away and left Kagome standing there...alone.

While Inuyasha was busy grinding with Kikyo, Kagome just stood there like a lost puppy. She started dancing, by herself and felt someone come up and wrap their arm around her waist. She turned around quickly only to find a boy that looked familar to her. "BRIAN!" She said loudly. Kagome had grew up with Brian back in the states. She hadn't heard or seen him since. He looked down at her, "Kagz?" He hugged her tight. "You live in Japan now?" He said loudly so she could hear him over the music. Kagome nodded. "My dad died and I had no other choice but to move here...but why are you here?" She asked. "I was transfered..." He said grinning down at her. She turned around and started dancing again. The music stopped and the dj got on the mic. 

"We got a couple of up coming young ladies that want to perform here tonight. So we need, Kagura, Ayame, Kagome, and Rin to report to the stage. Sango took the mic. 

"Alright everybody havin a great time!" She asked. She got a lot of yeas and woos. She sweat dropped. 'your all drunk.' she thought. Kagome took one of the mics and so did the other girls. She looked back at them and smiled, they gave her a thumbs up.

(KK)friday night it's time to party

(A)drop it down and get real naughty

(R)girls talk shit, we don't care

(K)we'll take off our underwear! ((A/N:No they won't))

Kagome looked at her group. They were just excited as she was. The crowd was going crazy.

(KK)drinking cocktails,

(S)beers with lime

(S)all these guys yell "she's a dime!"

(A)i just wink and blow a kiss

(R)while all these girls just bitch and diss

Sango heartbeat was beating rapidly, she was so excited, this is what they needed a demo show. To show that they are one of the best upcomers

(chorus) 2x

(K)come get fucked up!

(KK)give me my alcohol

(K)let's get fucked up!

(KK)A-L-C-O-H-O-L

Ayame pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Nope this was the real thing. They were performing and the crowd cheered them on. In the back corner she coud see Kikyo with nothing but hate in her eyes.

(KK)this bitch is trying to take a shot

(K)she can't down one, what else she got?

(S)jaeger, vodka, even whiskey

(R)down that shit, don't be a...

(KK)pussy

Kagura was singing with all she had. The song was so perfect for the night, it was friday, people were drunk, and Kikyo's group couldn't down shots. It was just right.

(A)who needs pepsi, juice, or sprite?

(A)if you do you're weak (thats right)

(KK)i down my shots and gulp my beers

(K)til' every drop disappears

Rin was bouncing up and down cheering with the crowd. She was so hyper. She seen Sesshomaru in the crowd and he smiled a half smile at her. He gave her a thumbs up and that kept her going.

(chorus) 2x

(bridge)

(K/A)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay

(K/A)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid.

(S/R)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay

(S/R)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid.

(KK)everytime i'm at the bar, you wanna pay

(KK)go ahead, buy me a drink...you won't get laid.

(chorus) 2x

(K)all these boys are drinking ale

(S)and we bust out White Zinfandel!

(A/R)yeah we're getting pretty trashed

(KK/S)but these boys ain't gettin any ass

(S/A)drink every drink that could be tasted

(KK/R)look at us, we're fuckin wasted

(K)we stumble, mumble, no one cares

(ALL) Just cause we're the next MILLIONAIRES!

(chorus) 2x

(ALL)A-L-C-O-H-O-L

(S)Sango

(A)Ayame

(R)Rin

(K)Kagura

(KK)Kagome

They finished and the crowd bursted into cheers and all the girls bowed then turned to walk off the stage. All the girls returned to their partners to tell them how it felt to be up there. Kagome just stood off into the sidelines until she heard his voice. "Kagome can I talk to you in private...?" His voice was so demanding and Kagome looked at him. Brian... He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from the party and into one of the bathrooms. He locked it and looked at her. 

"So what-" Kagome was interupted when she felt lips on hers. She pulled back, coughing up the foul taste of liqour in her mouth. Brian laughed and smacked her. It was easy to tell that he was drunk. Kagome stood up and pushed him. 

"Dude what is your problem.?" Kagome walked towards the door and was about to leave when he grabbed her and yanked her to the ground. He got on top of her and began to mess with her shirt. Somehow he was able to pull it off. Kagome screamed bloodly murder and tried to fight him off. 

"Why you wanna be like this lil ma?" Brian was from the south and still had the accent.

"Brian please stop..." Kagome begged but that didn't work. She stuck his hand under her tank top and cupped one of her breast. ((A/N: Omg I dunno why but this part had me laughing)) Kagomes phone started ringing which distracted Brian. She kicked him off and grabbed her phone. 

"Yo Kagz where you at?" Sango's voice ranged thew the phone. 

"Sango..Im in the bathroom and Brian ((Sango knows him.)) is trying to rape me or something.." Kagome said her voice trembling. Before Sango could say anything else Brian had snatched Kagomes phone and closed it. 

"Now Now Kags I don't need you to be telling people whats going on..." He slurred out. Kagome gave him a confused look. "What?" She asked. He was just about to remove her legging when someone started bamming on the door. 

"Kagz...you in here!" All the girls yelled. Kagome was about to answer when Brian covered her mouth. She shook with fear as he removed her underwear and unbuttioned his pants. Kagome bit his hand and screamed loud, so loud that the dj stopped the music. Everyone was looking at the bathroom. Inuyasha thought for a moment. Kagome! 

Sango literally tore the door down to find her bestfriend in a tight ball in the middle of the floor. She was crying and shaking. In the corner stood Brian looking down at Kagome. Sango grabbed him by the neck her eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred and anger. She lifted him off the ground.

Ayame and the other girls were attending Kagomes aid. "K...Kagome are you okay." Rin asked on the verge of tears. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"Kagome.."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Yay new chapter. Reviews. Im sick and I can barely get around and I got up to write this story. :)

Review Review.


	11. Back To The States

_**Last Time on New Girl.**_

_**Sango literally tore the door down to find her bestfriend in a tight ball in the middle of the floor. She was crying and shaking. In the corner stood Brian looking down at Kagome. Sango grabbed him by the neck her eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred and anger. She lifted him off the ground.**_

_**Ayame and the other girls were attending Kagomes aid. "K...Kagome are you okay." Rin asked on the verge of tears. She hated seeing her friend like this.**_

_**"Kagome.."**_

_**Lets get on with the story.**_

Everyone looked up to find noone but the famous hanyou himself. Sango had choked Brian to the point that he passed out and Miroku had put his jacket over Kagome. Ayame came into the room and closed her cell phone. "I just called the police and the said that-" She was interupted when three police officers walked into the room with their guns out.

They saw Brian passed out and Kagome on the floor. Inuyasha was standing there with the most guiltiest look on his face. One of the officers radio a paramedic to come get Kagome and they handcuffed Brian, who was starting to come to. He was kinda stumbling but the cops still dragged him out. Kikyo came threw with her gang.

"Oh lookie here girls. Looks like little ol' Kagz have learned her lesson." Kikyo said walking over to Inuyasha.

He pushed her off and walked over to Sango. She looked at him with innocent eyes then slapped him so hard that the impact made an echo. "When she gets over this shes gonna want to go back to America to move with her stepmom..." Sango said in a low voice. Inuyasha looked at her and mumbled a sorry and walked off to their room. The crew sat there until the paramedics arrived.

_**Kagome's Dream.**_

_**Kagome was wearing a night gown and some slippers. She as in a dark place and she was slightly scared. Her dad came out of nowhere with his mother by his side. **_

_**"Dad...Nana..." Kagome said her eyes filling up with tears. She ran up to them and hugged them close. "Dad...I miss you so much..do you remember Brian? He tried to rape me..." Kagome's said in one breath. Kagomes dad, Kai just looked at Kagome.**_

"Kagome...you need someone to protect you..." Her Nana, Tayora said. "We are no longer part of this world and we are watching your every move. " She added. Kagome looked at her grandma with confusion. 

_**"Who...? Who..? Who's gonna protect me...huh? Most of the people here hate me." She said shaking her head. "I wanna go home...Have things the way they use to be. ..Before you two left." She said looking at her grandma in the eye.**_

"Only one person can make everything okay...but you keep pushing him away." Her father stepped in.

_**"Who Inuyasha...?" She said laughing some. "Get to know him Kagome. He's strong..He's-" "Self-centered." Kai said interupting his mother. "Boy don't you interupt me when Im talking." She snapped. Kagome laughed some. "But really Kagome...get to know him. He's the one for you..trust us." They said turning around. Kagome ran towards them but it was too late. They were already gone.**_

_**'I guess I can give him a shot.' She thought in her dream.**_

_**End of her dream. ((Kinda short I know I was daydreaming at the time. xD))**_

Kagome shot up from the bed she was laying on.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh" Sango screamed at the sudden movement. "The hell Kagome?!" She said holding her chest. Sango was sitting beside Kagome reading a book. She had on a long sleeved black shirt and some dark blue jeans that flared at the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on slight makeup. Kagome laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Sorry Sango. I had a dream about my Nana and Dad.." She said lowering her voice.

"The told me to give Inuyasha a chance." She said just above a whisper. Sango handed her friend a bottle of water. Kagome opened the cap and took a sip off the top. "Fresh Water!" She cried when she closed the cap.

Sango put her book down and looked at Kagome. "You know.. Me and Miroku got our selves a little sumt'in going on." She said blushing slightly.

"So that explains the make up, the holding hands, and the grinding together." Kagome said laughing. Sango slapped her with the book and blushed deeper red. "Shut up KAGOME!!" She screamed. She threw a bag of clothes at Kagome and put on her jacket. "Hurry up and get ready. We've got stuff to do." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Kagome walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She began to think about what had happened to her only a couple of days ago. She shrugged and sighed. "Just gonna have to get over it and keep moving on with life." She said to herself.

She finished in the shower and dried off. When she was done she put on her underwear/bra. She put some deoderant on and pulled her top over her head. It was a white beater and had her name on the front. She slipped in her black pants and her black boots. She put on her jacket and walked out the room. She walked to the counter to sign out of the hospital she was staying at. "Okay Miss.Higurashi...your set.." One of the nurses said smiling at her.

"Thanks so much Cara." She said waving and walking out the door. Sango was parked waiting for her. She was on the phone and hung up when Kagome got in. "Who was that?" Kagome asked with concern. Sango smiled and threw the phone in her purse.

"No one important." She said starting the car.

Kagome looked at Sango who looked back at her. Kagome's hand shot foward at the same time Sangos did. "My Car My Radio" Kagome said smacking Sango's hand away from the radio. Sango pouted and Kagome stuck out her tounge. "Get your own car." She said laughing. Sango began to laugh also.

"So where we going?" Kagome asked as Sango drove absent minded threw the streets of Tokyo.

"To meet up with the others." She said pulling up to a park.

_Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital Hospital _

Rin and Ayame looked at each other as they swung on the swings. Some random sand made its way on Rins skirt. They looked up to find a little kid. "I just paid fucking fifty dollars for this skirt." She screamed.

The kid started giggling and ran. "You BRAT!!" She dusted the sand off her. When she went to sit down the swing wasn't under her. So she landed on her behind. She looked back to see a little girl on her swing.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy I was here first.!!" She whined. The girl shrugged and kept swinging. Ayame on the other hand was laughing so hard, that she didn't notice the little boy behind her. He pushed her hard and she went flying into the sand. Now it was Rin's turn to laugh.

"Finally you big heads got off the swings you've been on them for like ever." The girl said taking her lolipop out her mouth. The boy nodded. The girl flipped her black heair over her shoulders. "Go do something else...fatties." She said demandingly.

Rin glared at the little girl. "Oh hell naw. You aint finna tell me what to do." She picked up the little girl and moved her away from the swing. "I was here first." She said placing her behind in the swing once more. Ayame did the same. The kids ran off screaming about telling their momma or something.

Inuyasha sat leaned against a tree. His sliver hair falling behind his shoulders into a low ponytail. Kouga was busy occuping himself to laying the blanket out and laying food out.

Yeah. they were on a pinic, well the dudes were forced to come. It was like a welcome home Kagome thing. The wind began to pick up and the girls continued to sit there and away with the wind.

Miroku was busy wondering when Sango was gonna get back. Then he saw Kagomes mustang pull up and he knew it was them.

"SANGO!! My love I've missed-" He stopped when he noticed that Sango wasn't paying attention. He sighed and looked around. He walked up to Kagome.

"Hey... how you holding up?" He asked her putting his arm arond her slim shoulders.

"I'm making it." She said and smiled. Sango looked at them and smiled. She gave Miroku a thumbs up and went about laying stuff out. Miroku smiled back at Kagome.

"Thats good to hear." He led her over to where Inuyasha was sitting. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back at her. He stood up and she walked towards him.

"Yah know...we never got to get to know each other. Lets start over. I'm Kagome." She said holding her hand out. Inuyasha gladly took it. "Im Inuyasha Takashi." He said smiling. Kagome picked up a converstation about football.

"Everything is going great!" Sango said as Ayame, Rin, and Kagura came up to her. She pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. "OH!" She dropped her chip.

"I ment to tell yall that Kagome had a dream about her Nana and Dad..." She said a sudden sad look came over all of them. "But they told her that Inuyasha is the ONLY one for her." She said clapping. The girls looked at her. "Your so weird." They said, picking up chips themselves.

Kikyo marched up ((my goodness shes everywhere)). "Hey Inuyasha, we were thinking about hitting a movie and heading over to the cliff...you wanna come?" She asked pressing closer to him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a hurt expression.

"Umm.. no I think I'll stick it out tonight..." He said backing up a little from Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Kagome and groaned. "Don't tell me you want to actaully hang out with her.." Kikyo said. She spat the word her out and rolled her eyes. Kagome just stood there. "Chick you aint even worth my little breath." Kagome said turning around to walk off. She looked at her clock, 7:32pm. We aint gonna leave til midnight. She sat down at one of the tables. She looked over to see Inuyasha arguing with Kikyo, she sighed. She layed her head down and was deep in thought.

We were just getting along too. But nooooo Kikyo just had to show up. **You know you want to just punch her and get her away from Inuyasha as fast as you can.** Not this again. Im arguing with myself.** You always do.** Do not!** Yeah you do.** Nuh-uh!!** Okay whatever the converstation is about Inuyasha. Face it Kagz you like him.** -Sigh- Maybe I do.** Theres no maybe about it. You know everytime yall touch your heart beats faster.** Okay Im ending this.

Kagome got up and walked to where Inuyasha was. She grabbed him by the shirt and brought him down to her height. She pressed her lips on his and took him by surprise. He grabbed her by the waist and held her close. Kikyo stood and watched in horror as her boyfriend made out with her sister. After a while to two broke apart for air. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who smirked. Kikyo stormed off to the car that was waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Kagura asked Kagome when she walked over to them. Kagome smiled. "Its a kiss guys." "mhm." Was all they said. But Kagome was not prepared for what happened next.

Miroku randomly bursted out, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" Everyone formed a circle and Kagome looked a bit uneasy. Sango gave her a reasurring look and started the game.

"Inuyasha...truth or dare?" Sango asked evily.

"Dare...of course." He answered.

"Kiss Kagome until I say stop.." Sango said looking over to Kagome who was beet red. She gave Sango the ''Wtf?" look and stood up. Inuyasha smirked. "This is truth or dare...deluxe. Meaning if I don't want to kiss her I can strip." He said pulling off a shoe. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Miroku.." Inuyasha started. "Yeah Inu?" He answered completely unaware what was going on around him. "Truth or Dare or Strip." He asked, Miroku looked slightly confused then he chose. "Truth." He said somewhat proud of his decision. "Is your love for Sango real?" He asked his tone somewhat serious. Miroku looked him right in the eye and said. "Yes." The others covered their mouths and looked at Sango. She was smiling a cheesy smile and strached the back of her neck. The game continued on til everyone got bored and plus it was like 11:45 and the girls didn't get a chance to look at the stars.

Kagome stood alone when the other girls joined her. "Look a shooting star!!" She said jumping up and down.

Kagura. 'I wish that me and Naraku have a happy relationship.'

Sango. 'I wish that me and Miroku and everyone else have a great time and become closer.'

Rin. 'That me and Sesshomaru have the best of luck in our upcoming relationship.'

Ayame. 'Kouga will finally understand my feeling and that he have the same towards me.'

Kagome. 'Pure happiness.And luck And to go back to America.'

The all had their hand laced together as they made their wishes. Kagome looked back at the boys who weren't interested in the stars. Kagome looked at Sango. "I wanna go back to the States.." She said. Sango sighed and looked at her. "We're on break so its a perfect time." She said. She turned back to where everyone was packing up.

"Everyone...I'm going back to the States...and you guys are coming with me..." She said happily.

_Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States.Back To The States._

_Done with this chapter. I hope you guys had a great Easter sorry for the late update. I've been sick T-T._

_So REVIEWS!?_

_Im_

_Serious._

_I _

_Will_

_Delete_

_The _

_Story. :(_

_I _

_Want_

_Reviews._


	12. Hey There Kagome

_**If your just tuning in on New Girl this is what happened last time.**_

_**"I wanna go back to the States.." She said. Sango sighed and looked at her. "We're on break so its a perfect time." She said. She turned back to where everyone was packing up.**_

"Everyone...I'm going back to the States...and you guys are coming with me..." She said happily.

_**On with our story.**_

"And Like I said, shes gonna want to go back to the States." Sango said rolling her eyes. She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We both know your mom is not gonna let you go without taking Kikyo." Kagome flinched some and sighed. "I guess your right." She said under her breath. Kagome stood in the parking lot watching everyone as they packed their cars with stuff they had brought.

She noticed that Sango wasn't gonna have room for her, Miroku, and Kagura, so she just told her that she would ride with Inuyasha. So the others could ride.

She climbed into his Chrysler 300 and waited for him. His car had leather seats and smelled new, she looked out the window to see Inuyasha walking up to the car. She sighed inwardly.(is that a word?) Inuyasha got into the seat next to her and shoved his key into the ignition. (my goodness that doesn't sound right.) When he turned the key, the car roared to life.

The first thing that came to Kagome's mind was...**the radio.** She shot her hand out before Inuyasha could react. The radio turned a somewhat blue and displayed what channel it was on. "We are now accepting any request of any song. Call us at 212-698-2034 or text us at 212-800-4565" The dj said cutting off one of the songs. And with that said he went into comerial breaks. Kagome thought for a while and decided not to text a song in. The ride was queit. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha's phone started to ring. He looked at it and sighed. He answered it.

Inuyasha.

**Kikyo**

:"**You know its not to late to come and hang with us." **Her voice was so loud Inuyasha had to hold the phone away from his head.

"And I told you that you could hang with us." Inuyasha knew where this was heading. They would get in a big argument and break up and then make up. But Inuyasha was tired of it. This time he was gonna end it with Kikyo.

**"Inuyasha. I don't wanna hang with those people. I've told you already. Now either you come up here with us or I'll just have Hojo replace you."** She said. Hojo was in the background laughing about something.

"Have him replace me Kikyo. I'm done with this. I'm tired of this break up to make up crap. I just can't see myself with you anymore. I'm done...we're over. I can't take you anymore, I already know that you are cheating on me with Hojo." He said looking at Kagome threw the corner of his eyes. She was busy texting someone.

**"Fine...I never liked you anyways...you stupid half breed." **And with that she hung up. Inuyasha threw his phone on the floor.Kaogme was looking at him. Her eyes big and her mouth open like she was gonna say something. But nothing came out.Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and Kagome rushed out the car. She walked up to the girls and began to tell them about what had happened.

Miroku and the other guys began to walk over to Inuyasha's car and climb in. Just as Kouga shut his door the radio boomed out. "And we have a request from Kagome. She said that one of her friends just had his heart broken and Baby this song will cheer him up...This is Brandy, with Truthfully." The song began to play and the guys looked at Inuyasha.

How could she fool around  
Don't know what she was thinking 'bout  
While you were giving love  
She let you down  
Boy I know that you want to be alone  
Cause she broke you heart  
And she sent you home  
And you're wondering why  
She was so cold  
Well when they lie  
They have to lie again  
Cause the lying never ends  
So...

Inuyasha looked out the window to find Kagome walking off. She put her phone in her jacket. The rest of the girls followed her. Kagome gave one glance back at Inuyasha's car. Their eyes met and Kagome gave him a warm smile. She then continued her way into the building and to their suite.

Truthfully  
Even if you don't believe  
You will always hear the truth  
Come from me  
(Baby) I'll never lie  
And you're the reason why  
I will always tell the truth  
Cause the truth resides in me

Boy I know it's a crying shame  
Baby no no you shouldn't blame  
Yourself for what she did  
She was insane  
Baby where you go I will go  
Whatever makes you happy  
Let me know  
My heart will be right there  
To console you  
Baby and the lies will never begin  
I will be your lover, you best friend  
So...

"Dude...Kagome is like crying out for you. Did-" Miroku was interupted when Kouga covered his mouth so they could listen to the rest of the song. Inuyasha stared at the radio. _Kagome..._ His mind thought about her. Her eyes, her laughter, her tears, her weird moments, and her smile.

Truthfully  
Even if you don't believe  
You will always gear the truth  
Come from me  
(Baby) I'll never lie  
And you're the reason why  
I will always tell the truth  
Cause the truth resides in me

Kagome listened to the song on the portible radio in their bedroom. The girls were in there listening to it also. They looked at Kagome who's eyes were fixed on the radio. Sango whispered to Rin, "I think Kagome is listening to what her dream told her. Shes falling for Inuyasha..." Rin nodded as Kagome began to sing along with the song.

I will never say goodbye  
And I don't want to see you cry  
God only knows I love you  
But it's written in my eyes  
You are the only one for me  
There's no way I could ever leave  
I would never, no never lie to you  
Truthfully

As the song came to an end Inuyasha took his keys out and stepped out the car. The guys looked at him. His faced had a bunch of mixed emotions. A car pulled up next to his and his face showed nothing but disgust. Kikyo was getting out the backseat of the car and she was fixing her shirt. She saw Inuyasha and smiled. "**You know...-**" She didn't even finish cause she noticed that he wasn't paying attention. His friends slowly eased off to the rooms and Inuyasha had tagged along, only to just walk slowly in the back.

Kagome looked at her audience to see them staring at her. "You know you sound great." Kagura said clapping. Kagome ran out into the living room and grabbed the remote. She turned it to channel 354 and turned on one of the songs. Big letters came onto the T.V. Everyone was in the living room and was sitting either on one of the sofas or on the floor. They all looked at Kagome. "I Kagome Higurashi will be singing my favorite song. I want you to want me."

Inuyasha had just gotten into the room when he heard Kagome's voice. _Is she singing? _He looked to see her in the middle of the room singing solo.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me-" Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and turned off the T.V.

"Kagome here!!" She said loudly.

"Hi Kagome. How are things going.?" Her mother asked on the other line.

"Everything is fine mom." She said shooing everyone into their rooms.

Inuyasha sat on the couch and watched her. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and quickly took him to the room.

"Your not hanging with no boys are you?" She asked a little to serious.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Kagome whined.

"Well I'm just gonna let you know that your stepmom called and said that she bought 10 tickets for you to bring your friends to America. 2 of the tickets belong to Kikyo so that leaves you with 8." She said in one breath.

"Okay mom" Kagome grabbed her guitar.

"Bye Kagome."

"Duces mom" She hung up the phone.

Everyone came out into the living room when they heard Kagome hang up.

"That was close. Your mom is so overprotective." Sango Said.

Kagome nodded and ran her fingers over her strings.

"When I lived in America...I was in a band..." Kagome began to play. "I was a singer and a guitarist." She began to hum.

"Soo your gonna play a song for us?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

"This is called a place in this world." Kagome said as she began to play the beat on her guitar.

((A place in this world by Taylor Swift. xD))

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

_Chorus:_

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

_ Chorus_

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

_Chorus_

Kagome finished and then opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her. "Also I have some good news. My mommy said that my step mommy bought us some plane tickets to go to America. We are leaving tommorrow. Sadly, Kagura and Naraku have to stay here." She said placing her guitar next to her. "Oh and Kikyo and Hojo are going." She said more to her self.

**:Time Skip:**

Kagome sat at the airport. Sango beside her, then Miroku, then Ayame, Kouga, Hojo and Kikyo. Inuyasha hadn't shown up yet. She sighed.

"Flight 235 abroad now." The womans voice said over the speaker. Kagome and the others sighed.

"Well we are leaving Inuyasha." Kikyo said happily. She laced fingers with Hojo who kinda fliniched. Kagome laughed and threw her suitcase in the carpartment above her. She sat in her seat and gave Sango a warm smile. "I can't wait." And with that the plain began to take off.

**:Time Skip:**

"Alyssa!!" Kagome ran into the womans arms. Alyssa was Kagome's stepmom's sister. Kagome reffered to her as a sister cause they were so close. "Kagomeeeeeeeeeee" She said hugging her tight. "Welcome to New York. We moved from Florida ..." She said to Kagome and the others. "Its cold." Kikyo said pulling her skirt down.

**:Back In Japan:**

_Im such an idiot. They invitied me to go with them and I turned it down._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the ticket. He walked out to his car and drove down to a certain radio station. _I miss her..._ He said remembering the night Kagome sat in his car.

**:Back To New York.:**

"Lets listen to the radio!!" Kagome said over excitedly. "We have a suprise visit from someone who goes by the name Inuyasha. He says he wants to preform live. This is Inuyasha with Hey There Kagome."

Kagome eyes got big and she looked back at everyone who was smiling at her.

**:Back To Japan:**

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked the dj he nodded and Inuyasha started.

The lyrics are way different.

Hey there Kagome  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm over thousand miles away  
But girl, today you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Kagome  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Kagome  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll let you sing with this guitar  
You'll have it good

I hope she's listening. Im giving this my all. I really want to be with Kagome...

Hey there Kagome  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

Over thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd swim to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them gotten together this way  
Kagome I can promise you  
That by the time you get back  
The Japan will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

_Everyone is gonna be rockin' to this song. Even America_.. Kagome thought as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. _Inuyasha..._

Hey there Kagome  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more weeks and you'll be back  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Kagome here's to you  
This one's for you

Inuyasha smiled inwardly. _I can feel...that shes listening. Kagome..._

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

By the end of the song Kagome was boo-hoo crying and Sango grabbed her cell phone and called the radio station.

"Inuyasha you got Kagome crying!" She said trying to calm her poor friend down.

"In a good or bad way-" He was interupted when Kagome got on the phone.

"Good...s..song...-sob- I loved it..-sob.- but why did you sing for me."

"Just a good friend returning a favor. I'm gonna catch the next flight there." It killed him to call her a friend.

"Okay. Duces." She hung up. She looked at Sango. "He said he was returning the favor to a good **friend**." Kagome choked on the friend part. As they was nearing Kagome's stepmoms house Kagome noticed someone.

"Isaac?!" She screamed. Alyssa stopped the car and Kagome ran out the car and up to the boy. "Kagome..." He hugged her close and looked at her. "I've missed you..." He said his darkbrown eyes filled with love. "I've missed you too..." She said closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him. Isaac kissed her deeply and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know Kagome...I still love you..." He said lowly so she could hear him.

Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love Still In Love

Omg. I've had so many people ask me. Is Inuyasha gonna stay with Kikyo.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Isaac is Kagome's **old love**. But trust her and **Inuyasha** are gonna get together.

I stole plain white t's song. xD

I changed the lyrics though. Lmao It made me cry T.T

Okay heres the pairings.

InuKag. SanMir KouAya SesRin KaguraNara Kik...Hojo!!

I've learned that my readers are to lazy to review. You shall pay the consiquences. xD jk

But I just wanted to know how many people read my story.

Any **Ideas.?? I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed them.**

**Will be updating TOMORROW!! If my dad doesn't trip. **

**xD**

**Duces ((Peace))**

**Review. I shall give you the best chapter ever...if you review. **

**:B**

**Love, Me.**

**xD**

**Review.**


	13. No Air Part I

_Last Time I checked We Were Here._

_"Okay. Duces." She hung up. She looked at Sango. "He said he was returning the favor to a good __**friend**__." Kagome choked on the friend part. As they was nearing Kagome's stepmoms house Kagome noticed someone. _

_"Isaac?!" She screamed. Alyssa stopped the car and Kagome ran out the car and up to the boy. "Kagome..." He hugged her close and looked at her. "I've missed you..." He said his darkbrown eyes filled with love. "I've missed you too..." She said closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him. Isaac kissed her deeply and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know Kagome...I still love you..." He said lowly so she could hear him._

_Now On with the story._

_Kagome pulled back some from Isaac her eyes went from happy to mixed emotions. She blinked her eyes some and looked down._

_"You never loved me...all the time we spent together...2 years Isaac...TWO!! And now your gonna friggin start with the mind games. I thought you were over that...but I guess some people never changed. I should have never kissed you."_

_She turned on her black boots, and began to walk away. Isaac stood there shocked.His black curly hair not moving in the wind._

_Kagome got back into the black SUV and slammed the door. Sango had a sad expression on her face cause she pittied her poor friend. She had always talked about how her and Isaac were gonna always stay together. _

_And then he broke up with her for no reason, and to make matters worse it was the day after her father died._

_Kagome sat back in the seat. Her eyes closed and her head bobbing slightly. Her phone began to vibrate in her right pocket but she didn't answer it. She just didn't want to talk...to anyone...but Inuyasha._

_The rest of the ride home was quiet. That was until everyone got into the house. Kagome's stepmom bombrushed her and hugged her tight. Kagome hugged her back and smiled._

_"Hey mom. How you been.?" She asked when her stepmom had turned her loose._

"I've been great sweet heart. Arent you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Her stepmom asked, her brown eyes scanned the people behind Kagome.

_"Some of them arent my friends." Kagome said referring to Kikyo and Hojo._

_"This is my sister Kikyo." She said walking towards Kikyo._

_"Oh your even uglier in person." Clara thats her name. said clapping her hands._

_Kagome continued down the line and yawned when she got to Sango. "And shes no one important" Kagome said laughing under breath. Sango shot her a dirty look and Clara laughed. "Sango. Its so good to see you..." Clara said hugging the girl close. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but she got tackled by her eight year old brother. _

_"KAGOME!!" He said on the top of his lungs. _

_Kagome eyes went big as the air was knocked out of her. She looked down at her brother and smiled. "Babe I've only been gone for a few weeks/months." She said hugging him back._

_"Well it feels like years when your not here..." He said buring his face into her stomach. Kagome's expression softened. She didn't know her brother hadn't missed her like that._

_Clara pushed everyone out of the living room to their rooms. She let the two have their privacy and went back to the kitchen to fix dinner. _

_Kagome let her brother go and he ran back up to his room. She heard someone knock on the front door. Her legs forced her to walk to the door and answer it. She opened the door and there stood Inuyasha. She looked at him for a moment and poked him in the stomach. _

_"How did you get here?" She asked moving out of the way so he could walk threw the door. She closed the brown door behind him and looked at him with a slight attitude._

_"I don't know. I just happened to sniff the air and it lead me to this big mansion." He said looking at her. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Kagome melted into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Inuyaha's grip loosened some and Kagome looked up at him. She knew this wasn't good. She backed up some and looked him in the eye._

_"Sorry...I kinda got carried away..." She said looking down, her bangs covering her face. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and opened his mouth when Kikyo came strutting threw the room. She looked at her sister and smiled. "You've learned your lession Kagome. Inuyasha is mine and only mine." She sneered, Kagome's head snapped up and she flinched a little when she seen her sister kiss Inuyasha. _

_"I thought you two were over.." She said her voice trembling. Kikyo let a laugh escape her lips. _

_"Whats going on in your head." Kikyo said pulling Inuyasha closer to her. _

_Kagome had had enough. She launched herself at Kikyo and punched her in the face. Kagome was on Kikyo who was laying on the ground. _

_Kagome was punching with all the strength she had. _

_**Im tired of holding back. Im tired of her shit. Shes gonna learn not to mess with me.**__ Kagome thought as she continued to force her fist to colide with her sisters face. Kikyo screamed and everyone came out of their hinding places. _

_Sango ran down the stairs and watched the fight. She pulled out her video camera and begin to record the fight. Kikyo managed to roll over so that she was on Kagome and she began to slap her in the face._

_Kagome grabbed Kikyos hair and yanked on it hard. She punched Kikyo in the face one good time to knock her out. __**Must have hit her in the temple.**__ She thought standing up. She could feel blood dripping down her face. _

_Kagome flipped her hair back and began to walk off like it was nothing, when her knee gave out and she fell. Everyone laughed and she blushed deeply. She got up and continued to walk off like no one had seen her fall. She rubbed the cut with alcohol and winced when it began to burn. She looked at the radio in the bathroom and turned it on. She began to sing along with Neyo. so sick._

Gotta change my phone number  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that I  
Dont want to answer the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz that Im lovin you more  
But it's the only way I feel closer to you anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been days  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Almost cryin over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of unshed tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that alarm that I have  
That's marked 4:15 a.m.  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more sense in getting up early.  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what could have been.

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of unshed tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about his smile  
Or having my first time.  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of unshed tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired unshed of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

Kagome looked at the radio. She put her ear to the door and could hear everyone outside the door talking about the song, that she had just made a remix to.

Kagome opened the door when she was pushed back in and Inuyasha walked in and shut the door. Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"What you need?" She said crossing her arms. Inuyasha just looked at her. He stepped closer and she stepped back. They continued this little rythum until Kagome backed into the wall.

"Kagome...I'm not with Kikyo I don't know why she said that." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her slender body. Kagome didnt say anything. She just listened for once.

"Kagome...I like you...I really do.." Inuyasha said. Kagome closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her. He put his finger under her chin and looked at her. He pressed his lips on her and Kagome eyes shot open.

For a momment she was shocked but she kissed him back. She pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her deeper. His tounge i felt weird writing this. begged for entrance from her lips and she parted them so that it could 'slide' threw.

As the continued their make out session, Sango stuck a knife under the door and looked at the reflection. Behind her Ayame and Rin bounced impaitiently to see what she had to say.

"Operation: Kagome and Inuyasha...sucessful." She said looking back at the other too. They cheered and high fived each other. **Everything is going the way everyone wanted.** Clara the stepmom thought. She was easedropping when Sesshomaru stepped behind her. "Easedropping are we?" He said his voice cold and heartless.

Clara's vein popped out her head and she turned around with her mouth open. "Eh?" Was all she said and walked off.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was breathing heavily leaning on the sink for support. Her breath was calm and evened out. "Your kisses can leave me breathless." Inuyasha said holding his fast beating heart.

Kagome thought for a moment and looked at Inuyasha. "NO AIR!!" She squeeled and jumped up and down. "That can be the name of my new song. And your gonna sing with me right?" She said all she got was a nod.

"If I should die before I wake..." She started. Inuyasha had caught her mouth in another episode of make out time. She continued to think about the song and kissing Inuyasha.

"Its cause you took my breath away..." She said when they parted for air again.

No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air.

Haven't updated cause Idk. I couldn't think. Well its time for me to go to sleep.

InuKag story. not InuKik.

:)

Leave me some stuff to brag about in the morning at school.

xDD

Really just review my fellow lazy readers.


	14. Sadly

I only got two reviews. :(

That makes me sad.

How mean...

v.v

(Sigh) Oh well.


	15. First Time

_**Kagome thought for a moment and looked at Inuyasha. "NO AIR!!" She squeeled and jumped up and down. "That can be the name of my new song. And your gonna sing with me right?" She said all she got was a nod.**_

_**"If I should die before I wake..." She started. Inuyasha had caught her mouth in another episode of make out time. She continued to think about the song and kissing Inuyasha.**_

_**"Its cause you took my breath away..." She said when they parted for air again.**_

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**_

Kagome sat in her room. She looked at the green painted wall and smiled as memories came to her mind. She was happy Clara had painted the room green and had brought the door of her old room with her. She looked at the door, several stickers still posted on it.

Some were peeling off and other were just sitting there. She smiled softly, and looked at the pictures that decorated her room. Then Inuyasha crossed her mind. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She felt like he was only toying with her feelings so she didn't open up to him that much. Sure they made out but that doesn't mean anything.

A knock echoed in her room and she didn't answer. She didn't feel like talking or playing around at the momment. She just wanted to focus on thinking things out. Whoever it was knocked again but it sounded like they had kicked the door.

"KAGOME! COME ON ITS TIME TO EAT YOU RETARD" Sango's angry voice screamed at the door. Kagome slowly got up and walked to the door. She opened it and followed Sango down to the den. When she got down there she saw that Clara had cooked alot of food.

Kagome lost her appetite the time she smelled the food. Kikyo was sitting beside Inuyasha, rambling about something. Kagome sat across from her, Sango on her right and Rin on her left.

She gave them a weak smile and began to stir the food on her plate to make it look like she had ate. She was thinking and didn't want to eat.

Everyone looked at her with confusion and she continued to play with her food. She looked up at Inuyasha who was laughing at some joke Kikyo had cracked.

Kikyo had a bruise under her eye and about three straches on her neck. Kagome smiled inwardly. She noticed how happy Inuyasha seemed with Kikyo. Maybe Kikyo was right, Inuyasha was gonna only be hers. Kagome sighed and pushed her plate away from her.

"Can I be excused from this dinner?" She asked Clara who just nodded. Kagome turned and stormed off. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Everyone at the table winced, cause of how loud it was. Kagome pulled a pillow close to her and turned on her c.d. player.

Inuyasha barged into her room and locked the door behind him. She looked at him half confused, then her phone ringed. It was Isaac, what could he had possibly wanted. She answered it and Isaac's calm voice greeted her.

"Hey Kagome, guess where I am." He said, he was outside her window, smiling like he had one a cheeseburger.

"Outside my window." She said looking out the window and returned his smile. She pushed Inuyasha aside and walked outside and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, looking into his carmel eyes.

"To take you somewhere.." He said taking her hand into his. They began to walk off leaving behind a confused home.

_**Time Skip. To Isaacs Place.**_

Kagome was laying on his bed and he was laying beside her. She turned to him and smiled. "Your mom is the best." She said laughing. She loved his mom like an aunt. He smiled down at her, his perfect teeth sparkling. "Kagome I was thinking...maybe we could, yah know.." He said nudging her with his head. His arm wrapped around her slim waist.

Kagome thought about it, she was making a big decision. She must have been taking a long time to decide because, Isaac was already removing his clothes. He kissed her, his soft lips. Kagome was thinking of his lips kissing her in other places. She gave into his kiss and removed her shirt.

He smirked inwardly, slowly removing her bra. He kissed around her collar bone and made his way to her breast. She held back giggles as he kissed her breast softly. He began to rub one of her breast with his thumb and suck on the other. Kagome let a soft moan escape her lips.

Isaac continued to work his magic and removed the skirt she was wearing, he slid his fingers pass her underwear and into her. She cried out in pain and pushed his finger away. She chuckled in reponse and Kagome closed her eyes. He slowly began to put himself into her and she gripped his shoulders. Her nails dug into his back. He pulled out and tried again.

"Still a virg Kagz?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded but didn't open her eyes, but tears stil fell from them. He pulled the cover over her and pulled his pants back on. Kagome looked at him with slight confusion.

"Well thats gonna change when I get back." He said and walked out the room, he returned with a condom in his hands and put it on. He then finished what he had done earlier. Kagome winced with every thrust that he did. Kagome could feel the condom break inside of her and she panicked that if he cummed without knowing that she could get pregnant.

When they were done they both fell asleep.

_**Next Day.**_

Kagome was the first to wake, she was in pain and decided to go home before he woke. She slid into her clothes and ran home. When she got home she knew that she would get bombrushed with questions, but she didn't want to hear it. She wasn't feeling good and felt like passing out. Inuyasha followed her to her room and closed the door.

"You stink of him, in places that he shouldn't have been touching." Kagome flinched at his tone and sat on her bed. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome felt guiltly, here was a dude that loved her and she ruined any chances with him.

Inuyasha layed her on her bed and cuddled beside her. "Im the only one that can make you feel better." He took his finger and ran it up and down her leg. Kagome gasped and looked at him. He smirked and ran his finger over her hot spot. (spec in pretty ricky calls it that so yeah. xD)

"What happened to your underwear?" His breath hot on her ear. Kagome blushed and could feel him putting his finger in her. It didn't hurt to her suprise, it actually brought pleasure. He replaced his finger with his manly hood. (XD) Just as they began a song began to play threw the radio.

Pretty Ricky: up and down.

Yeah...  
It's Ya Boys Pretty Ricky  
And I Know Some Of You all Sexy Ladies  
Wanna Know How We Do It

I Like It Real Slow Like Walking Through The The Door  
Naked In A Trench Coat  
Making Love On The Stove  
We Can Take It To The Floor  
Gimme Gimme Some More  
How Long Can you Go  
I Just Thought I'd Let you Know Girl

_Chorus:_  
Up And Down We Go  
Like The Sunlight And The Moon Light  
And I Get you Right  
In And Out I Go  
Like Making Love  
That Good Love  
That Butter Love  
Up And Down We Go  
Like A See-Saw  
I Love It When you Ride It  
In And Out I Go  
I'mma Stroke It Slow  
Don't Tell Me No  
Whoa

_Verse: Spectacular_  
Baby  
Let Me Slide In  
We Can Keep It Private  
Hit you From your Front To Your Back To your Side And  
Girl I'm Known For Action  
Sexual satisfaction  
I'm The One That Beat It When For Boyfriend Just Relaxing  
Caressing Your Body Until you Get Hot  
While I Got your Body Feening  
Touching your Hot Spot  
The Ladies Call Me Spectact  
you Can Check My Contract  
Got a couple mil out the deal for My Six Pack

Kagome relax, Inuyasha was right he was the only person that could make her feel better. Kagome melted into his arms when her (omfg i can't believe im putting this.) organsim. (I can't spell.) Inuyasha ran his hand threw her hair and smiled as her breathing evened out. Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha did too.

_**Back To Japan!**_

Kagome aboarded the plane. She waved back to her family and put her hand on her stomach. She was 3 weeks pregnant and no one knew except the girls. "Hey Sango if its a girl what do you think I should name her?" She said thinking the person beside her was Sango. "Name what?" Inuyasha's voice ranged in her ears. Kagome dropped her fork and looked at him.

"Uhh..."

0oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo0

Yeah Kagomes pregnant but shes gonna loose the baby.

v.v;;

Well I've been sick and under a lot of stress so sorry its late.

;p


	16. A Hard Fall

_**Last Time.**_

Kagome a boarded the plane. She waved back to her family and put her hand on her stomach. She was 3 weeks pregnant and no one knew except the girls. "Hey Sango if its a girl what do you think I should name her?" She said thinking the person beside her was Sango. "Name what?" Inuyasha's voice ranged in her ears. Kagome dropped her fork and looked at him.

"Uhh..."

_**On with the story.**_

Kagome glared at the person beside her. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't let him know the baby that she was carrying might not be his. **That would really destroy him. **Kagome sighed inwardly and blinked a couple of times. She looked at him thinking of something.

"The new puppy my mom said that she was gonna get me duh." Kagome said letting a nervous laugh escape her lips. Inuyasha stared at her and sniffed. "Kagome you've been smelling a bit funny lately…." Inuyasha said sniffing her stomach.

Kagome inhaled slowly and Inuyasha sent her a funny look. "Why so stiff Kagz?" Sango's voice ranged threw her ears. Kagome turned around and glared at her. She then nudged her head to the side slightly referring that Inuyasha was sitting beside her. Sango smiled sweetly at him and shot Kagome a look.

Kagome slowly mouthed out the words, **I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SIT NEXT TO ME!!**

Sango covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. Kagome flicked her off and turned around, Inuyasha once again sniffing her. Kagome just relaxed '_So what if he finds out..'_ Kagome thought when Inuyasha threw her a look.

"Kagome is there a chance of you being pregnant and I don't know about it?" He asked his voice was filled with anger, she looked around to find everyone looking at them.

"Ehehehehe Inuyasha what makes you think that." She said faking a laugh. Inuyasha stared at her. "Because you don't smell anywhere else but your stomach.." His voice trailed off and Kagome grinned.

"Erm no." She said her smile quickly faded and she turned around looking out the window. She put one hand on her stomach and turned on her sliver Ipod with the other. Inuyasha watched her closely. She slowly began to drift off to sleep but they had already landed.

She stood up kind of dizzy, she mumbled curses to her stomach and continued to walk off the plane. She didn't grab her bag either, she knew Sango or Miroku would get it for her. She ran to the nearest bathroom and threw her stomach out.

Sango came in after her and bent down beside her helpless friend, since she did leave the stall wide open. Kagome looked at Sango her eyes slowly starting to tear up. "I don't wanna go through this alone.." Her voice cracked as she began to breakdown into sobs. Sango rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

Kagome began to list a lot of stuff that wasn't going right in her life. "I failed that math test." She said randomly. Sango looked down at her and sighed. "I'm such a horrible person, I know Inuyasha is gonna hate me. Everyone is gonna hate me." Fresh tears ran down her face, smearing her eyeliner.

Sango grabbed Kagome's chin and made her look at her. "Everything is gonna be fine, your gonna tell Inuyasha and Isaac what's going on and if they don't accept it, I'll help you Kagz, just please stop crying." Sango said giving her a soft smile while looking into her best friends eyes. Kagome tried to smile back but she couldn't.

Sango redid her make up and they walked out the bathroom to see everyone waiting. Kagome bit her lip nervously. Ayame and Sango gave her a reassuring smile. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve slightly to get his attention. He turned and looked at her, "What Kagome?" He asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"Can we talk…in private?" She said pulling him away from the group. Inuyasha looked at her confused, then he seen the tears welling up in her eyes. Kagome cursed her baby, it was her/his fault that she was being so emotional. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Inuyasha, Im pregnant.." She said stepping a bit back from him. He pulled her closer. "What?!" He asked his voice rising. Kagome flinched, she was a bit scared.

"Why didn't you tell me before Kagome?" He said glaring at her. Kagome began to cry, and Inuyasha grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. "You lied to me." He whispered, she looked him in the eye and only cried more at the painful look that was in his eyes. "That's only the beginning" She said leaning her head on his chest. "The baby might be Isaacs.." Kagome closed her eyes ready for his outburst.

He pushed her away from him. He started walking in the direction the group left in. Kagome only sat there non stop tears falling from her eyes. Her head began to hurt, she stood up to walk to a chair to sit down. As she was walking though her legs became weak and she fell on the floor, hitting her head on the hard the tile underneath her. People gathered around her until someone called the ambulance.

_**With The Group**_

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" Sango asked her voice had a slight hint that she was worried. Inuyasha shrugged and started walking off. "Did she tell you?" She asked grabbing his arm, Inuyasha looked at her and pulled his arm away. "Yeah. She told me everything." He turned and walked towards Miroku and the rest of the boys. Rin came behind Sango and told her that some girl had fell and that she was on her way to the hospital. First person that came to Sango's mine was Kagome.

She dropped her bags and left them with Rin while she ran to the scene. There was Kagome laying on a stretcher. The ambulances looked at Sango and walked over to her. They looked at her and sighed. Sango shook her head and looked at them. "Is she alright?" She asked her voice broke as they shook their heads.

"Ms.Higurashi is fine, it's the baby.." One man began, "She might lose it, it will be better for her to spend some time in the hospital." They turned and each got in on one side of the ambulance and began to drive off. Sango got in from the back to ride with Kagome.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Reviews please? You will get a better chapter if I get suggestions and/or reviews. ;)**_

_**Love, KagomendInuyasha**_


	17. A Heart Beat Closer

Last time.

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" Sango asked her voice had a slight hint that she was worried. Inuyasha shrugged and started walking off. "Did she tell you?" She asked grabbing his arm, Inuyasha looked at her and pulled his arm away. "Yeah. She told me everything." He turned and walked towards Miroku and the rest of the boys. Rin came behind Sango and told her that some girl had fell and that she was on her way to the hospital. First person that came to Sango's mine was Kagome.

She dropped her bags and left them with Rin while she ran to the scene. There was Kagome laying on a stretcher. The ambulances looked at Sango and walked over to her. They looked at her and sighed. Sango shook her head and looked at them. "Is she alright?" She asked her voice broke as they shook their heads.

"Ms.Higurashi is fine, it's the baby..." One man began, "She might lose it, it will be better for her to spend some time in the hospital." They turned and each got in on one side of the ambulance and began to drive off. Sango got in from the back to ride with Kagome.

On with the story.

Kagome stared at the plain white dull walls ahead of her. Her head hurted and her back was sore. She yawned and looked over at Sango who was asleep. She looked at the clock which read 2:32 a.m.; she sighed and closed her eyes, but opened them when the door of her room opened. She glared at the doctor and watched him as he walked over. "Kagome…how you feeling?" He asked her. "My head hurts and my arm is killing me." He nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She looked back at the wall.

"Well Ms. Higurashi every things fine and your little one is okay to." He said smiling as Kagome relaxed. "You take it easy okay?" He said and began to walk out the door. Kagome smiled and turned on her left side, since her right arm was hurting. Her back facing Sango. She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep.

Sango woke up, looking around to find Kagome sleep. She got up and pulled the covers up to the girls shoulder. She then walked out the room and down to the cafeteria. She found Rin, Ayame, and Miroku sitting down having Starbucks. She joined their table and took a sip of Miroku's coffee.

"Hey! Go Buy Your Own" Miroku said diving across the table to get his drink back. Sango simply continued to drink it and side stepped his little jump, causing him to meet the floor.

"How's Kaggz?" Rin asked looking at Sango. She shrugged, "She was sleep when I woke up." She said getting up to throw away the now empty coffee cup. She smiled sweetly at Miroku as he glared at her.

"Is she allowed to have visitors?" Ayame said throwing her cup at Miroku. Sango nodded and they waited for Rin to finish hers before going back upstairs to see Kagome.

With Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

‑­

"You idiot." Sesshomaru said before hitting his brother in the head. Kouga threw the next punch which connected with his jaw. The two continued to take turns beating the hanyou. When they finished Inuyasha sat there, his cheek bruised and his eyebrow cut.

"What the hell were you thinking Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru demanded. He was talking about Kagome, well leaving her there at the airport like he did. Inuyasha just simply shrugged.

"I don't think you understand, you are 18 and have a 17 year old pregnant. What do you think Father is going to have to say about this? You could go to jail. She's under 18..." Sesshomaru said punching him in the face again just for the heck of it.

"What do you mean? She's finna be fucking 18 in the next few months." Inuyasha said glaring at his brother. He got up, his hair falling behind his back in a low ponytail. He slowly walked up the stairs, to his room.

Back to the Hospital.

A soft knock interrupted Kagome's sleep. She groaned and looked towards the door. Sango poked her head in. "You got visitors…" She said before Miroku bomb rushed the room. Kagome was taken by surprise as the boy wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders.

"Uh Miroku I don't think we would want Sango getting jealous now would we..?" She said kidding with him. He smiled and released her. "So when you coming home? " He asked crossing his arms. "Today." The doctor said out of nowhere; causing Kagome to jump slightly. "Just get your things and you can go" He said smiling, walking out of the room.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and slowly nodded her head. Sango helped the girl off the bed and to the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome stood there in the shower, under the warm water, singing to herself.

She opened her eyes looking down at her slightly bulged stomach. As she stepped out she grabbed the towel and dried herself off. She put on a shirt Sango had bought her and a pair of black pants. She emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh and better. She put on her usual smile and grabbed Rin's arm walking out the hospital room.

"We should have show tonight at the bar!" She said as she got in the passenger seat of her car. Sango climbed in the drivers side and the rest her stuck in the back. Everyone agreed with her. She looked at Sango who looked at her, then she looked at the radio. Sango glared at her and started the car. Kagome turned the radio to her favorite station.

**Later On that Day.**

Kagome got finished applying her makeup and she slid into her black shirt and dark blue baggy pants. She smiled at her reflection. Sango came in wearing a blue shirt and black baggy pants, looking exactly like Kagome. Ayame & Rin had on red shirts and black pants. "Ready?" Kagome said walking out of the dressing room. The girls followed behind her, instruments in hands. Miroku was already on stage with his drums. Kagome looked at the crowd, teens her age. They all clapped as she came on the stage.

She took the microphone; looking back at everyone smiling. She seen Inuyasha and the rest of the group in the crowd. Sango took the guitar, Rin took the other guitar and Ayame took the other microphone.

"This Song is called Never Let This Go (by Paramore)" Kagome's soft voice filled the now quiet bar/club.

(K – Kagome and A - Ayame)

(K)Maybe if my heart stops beating

(K)It wont hurt this much

(K)And never will I have to

(K)Answer again to anyone

(A)Please don't get me wrong

(A)Because I'll never let this go

(K)But I can't find the words to tell you

(K)I don't want to be alone

(Both) But now I feel like I don't know you oh

(A)One day you'll get sick of

(A) Saying that everything's alright

(A)And by then I'm sure ill be

(A)Pretending just like I am tonight

(K)Please don't get me wrong

(K)Because I'll never let this go

(A)But I can't find the words to tell you

(A)I don't want to be alone

(Both) But now I feel like I don't know you oh

(A)Let this go

(K)Let this go

(A)I'll never let this go

(K)But I cant find the words to tell you

(A)I don't want to be alone

(A)But now I feel like I don't know you

(K)And I'll never let this go

(K)But I can't find the words to tell you

(Both) That now I feel like I don't know you

Kagome smiled at Ayame and they bowed as the crowd went crazy. Kagome watched as Ayame exited the stage and she walked back up to the stage. "This is another song its called When It Rains. This is for someone who's currently in the crowd." She said referring the song to Inuyasha.

And when it rains

On this side of town it touches, everything

Just say it again and mean it

We don't miss a thing

You made yourself a bed

At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And convinced yourself that

It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

‑­

Chorus

And oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw this coming

Kagome pointed at her stomach.

Oh, oh, I need the ending

So why can't you stay

She shrugged her eyes meeting his. She continued to sing the song.

Just long enough til the birth day?

And when it rains

Will you always find an escape?

Just running away

From all of the ones who love you

She looked back pointing at Sango, Miroku, Rin then herself.

From everything

She said putting a hand on her stomach.

You made yourself a bed

At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)

And you'll sleep 'til May

And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

Chorus

Take your time

Take my time

Take these chances to turn it around (take your time)

Take these chances, we'll make it somehow

And take these chances to turn it around (take my...)

Just turn it around

Oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw this coming

Oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw this coming

Oh, oh, how could you do it?

Oh I, I never saw this coming

Oh, oh I need an ending

So why can't you stay

Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time.

She smiled and put the mic back on the stand. She bowed and slowly walked down the steps. Sango and the rest followed behind her. "Kaggz that was great!" Sango said jumping up and down.

While with Inuyasha.

"Dude…you just got owned by a **girl**…" Kouga said to Inuyasha. His arm was wrapped around Ayame's tiny waist she was repeating the lyrics of Kagome's song.

‑­

Inuyasha stared at the now empty stage. "Shut it Kouga." He said before walking away, to where Kagome was. As he entered the dressing rooms he caught a glimpse of Kagome's stomach. He smiled to himself and knocked before walking in. Catching Kagome off guard she turned to him and quickly covered herself.

"Inuyasha." She said in a whisper. He walked towards her and gently pressed his hand on her stomach. Kagome looked at him confused and sighed. He smiled again and put his head on her stomach. "I can hear the heartbeat." He said softly, looking up at her.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes and listened closer to the unborn's heartbeat. He stood up and hugged Kagome tight. "I'm gonna be here for you, even if the kids not mine. I…lo…lov…love…you Kagome." He said stuttering. Kagome smiled and said the same to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Omg Im finally done with this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be up soon but Im skipping 6 months ahead o.o; Cause Im too lazy to right month after month after month.

;D

Reviews?


	18. Whats Wrong With The Baby?

Last Time On New Girl.

She blinked back the tears in her eyes. He closed his eyes and listened closer to the unborn's heartbeat. He stood up and hugged Kagome tight. "I'm gonna be here for you, even if the kids not mine. I…lo…lov…love…you Kagome." He said stuttering. Kagome smiled and said the same to him.

On with the Story.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled slamming her door. She and Inuyasha had had an argument over something stupid again. Kagome wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks. She looked in the mirror at herself. Her stomach was bigger and obvious. She glared at the mirror and punched it. She looked at the blood as it dripped to the floor. She pulled a piece of glass out of her hand and threw it across the room. The cut was deep, she grabbed a shirt and wrapped her sore hand in it. She covered her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. 'I hate him, I really do. ..' She looked up at the roof, and began to pray.

"Dad….I know you're up there…Can you please send a miracle…Nothings going right…I wish you were here…then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be having a baby, the father wouldn't be such an ass…" She said closing her eyes. She sighed and looked at her arm. "Time to go to the hospital." She said standing up.

She put her baby bag on, which was filled with clothes and stuff. 'I don't want to be anywhere around him..' She walked down the stairs quickly only to find doctors blocking the door. "What's going on?" She said looking at the doctors. "Since your pregnant, and your baby is gonna have some demon in them…your birth is gonna be shorter by 1 month..." The doctor said smiling at Kagome, who shot her mom a look. She hid the blood soaked shirt, that was on her arm behind her back.

"Kagome…you have to go in for an ultra sound…" Her mom said grabbing her left arm. Kagome shivered under the ladies touch. Something just didn't feel right. Kagome pulled her arm out of her mothers grip. "I aint gotta do nothing I don't want to do." Kagome said walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

As she walked outside she noticed Inuyasha, Sango, And Miroku. She groaned and kept walking to her car. "Hey Kagz where you going?" Sango said following Kagome. "The hospital of course.." Kagome said throwing her baby bag in her backseat. "Why what's wrong?" She asked getting into the passenger seat. Kagome gritted her teeth, she gripped tightly onto the steering wheel, causing her hurt arm to open wider. "I cut my hand open.." She said starting the car. She sighed and backed the car up and began to drive off to the hospital. Inuyasha watched her leave and sighed. Miroku and him followed her because he felt like something was gonna happen.

As Kagome rounded the corner to the hospital, her arm began to throb. She guessed that the adrenaline had ran out and the pain was gonna began. She sighed and walked into the hospital, cradling her sore arm close to her chest. She sat down in the lobby, waiting for Sango to come back with the chart so she could fill it out. (At the hospital where I live you have to fill out this long form. /) She winced slightly in pain as her stomach began to hurt. She then stood up and a kid looked at her and began to giggle.

"Whats so funny brat…?" Sango growled at the kid. The kid pointed at Kagome's seat and began to laugh more. "She peed on her self!" He said pointing at Kagome. Kagome looked down and groaned. "Uh-Oh.." Sango said looking at Kagome. "Water Broke…" She said grabbing her stomach in pain. Sango ran to the front counter her eyes wide. "MY FRIENDS WATER JUST BROKE AND SHES LIKE GOING INTO LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LABOR!!" The nurse looked at Kagome and got on the phone calling her doctor. The nurse then came with a wheel chair and ran down the hall to the nearest open delivery room.

Sango walked out the delivery room, out into the hall way. She rounded the corner and found a vending machine. She smiled some thankful that she didn't have to go far from Kagome's room. She looked at the sodas that were listed on the side and pressed the button for a Strawberry Flavored Water. As she bent down to pick the water up, she could feel a breeze pass her. She shifted uncomfortable and walked back to Kagome's room.

Kagome lay in the bed, on her side. She had one hand on her stomach and the other on her head. She smiled at Sango who had now taken a seat beside her bed. Kagome's doctor rushed in, looking at her with a panic look. About seven nurses followed in pursuit. Kagome eyes widened as she looked at the sudden presence. The doctors seemed to get everything ready, as if she was going into birth.

"Miss. Higurashi we're gonna have to deliver a little sooner then planned. The baby's heart rate is decreasing dramatically and we don't want you to have any pain. Kagome nodded, and sat her bed up some. Sango stepped out to call Inuyasha and the others. No sooner did she close the phone the group was walking down the hall. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he walked threw the doors. She turned away in shame, and he walked over to one of the nurses as she placed gloves on him. Sango walked in with a random video camera, smiling like crazy. She then felt that uncomfortable breeze but shrugged it off. Kagome smiled at the camera, and her mom came running in with a digital camera. As everyone piled in Kagome began to endure more pain. The doctor inserted his fingers into her and looked back at the nurses.

"Shes ready…" He smiled at Kagome and began to give her directions. Kagome placed her legs on the foot bars and placed one hand on her stomach. Tears began to weld up in her eyes and she looked down. She began to push, Sango and Rin at her side cheering her on. She kept pushing not thinking twice about taking a breath. The doctor pulled her baby out and Sesshomaru and Kouga pushed Inuyasha over so he could cut the cord. He looked over at Kagome and watched the tears roll down her face. He followed the nurses over to where they had placed the baby. Kagome looked over to her baby, and began to panic. Though her eye sight was blurry she seen a man in all black touching her child. She began to scream loudly.

"**Why isn't she crying?!**"

Everyone watched in horror as the baby was rolled out of the room and into urgent care. Kagome began to shake uncontrollably, more tears running down her face. Sango and Rin tried their best to keep her calm. They looked over to the machine that had Kagome's heart and blood hooked on it. They watched as her heart rate began to climb increasingly.

"If her heart rate continues to fly up….she could have a heart attack.." A nurse said at Kagome's aid. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and whispered softly in her ear.

"I swear I seen your dad fighting a man dressed in all black.."

_**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**_

If you put two and two together, you would have known…that the man in black is death, and her dad was fighting the man off. Well what happens to the baby…is a mystery.

Dx

I want reviews as much as you want updates.

DOOOOO ITTT PLEASE.


	19. Shes Gone Kagome

::Last Time::

"**Why isn't she crying?!**"

Everyone watched in horror as the baby was rolled out of the room and into urgent care. Kagome began to shake uncontrollably, more tears running down her face. Sango and Rin tried their best to keep her calm. They looked over to the machine that had Kagome's heart and blood hooked on it. They watched as her heart rate began to climb increasingly.

On with the story.

Kagome laid in the dark in the hospital. She stared at the plain white wall, barely able to be seen. She listened to the beeping of the machine beside her. Her jet black raven hair, was in a tangled mess.

The door opened, a bit of light shining into the room. She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who it was. She could tell it was a female, she then heard the female speak to her.

"Heyy Kagome...how you feeling?" Sango said brushing Kagome's bangs out of her face.

Kagome looked at her and then lifted her hands, giving her a thumbs up. She hadn't spoken since the day with her daughter. Sango sniffed lightly and rubbed her eyes.

"The baby...she...shes gone Kagome...Im so sorry..."

Kagome eyes opened wide and she shook her friends hands off her face. She sat up in her bed and stared at Sango. She pushed the covers off of her and snatched the cords off her arm.

She began to push the machines away from the bed as she rised from it. She continued to stare at Sango as she backed away, into the wall. She slowly slid down the wall and picked up the nearest object (which was a trash can) and threw it at Sango.

"**Get the hell out!!! **" She said as she punched the wall. She watched it as it shattered into crumbs. Her miko powers began to kick in. She watched as Sango closed the door, and she watched as her shadow ran past the window. She then stood and began to beat on the wall.

Tears pouring from her eyes. She opened the door to find her friends staring at her. They watched her closely, she rubbed her eyes and continued to stare into space.

"Why....why my bab-b-y?" She questioned them. They all rushed over to touch her but she had put an barrier up. She sanked to the floor and began to cry loudly. She then let the barrier down and covered her face as she began to sob loudly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her and Kikyo walked over and began to pat her back gently. Sango sat beside her and began to whisper calming words in her ear.

**Four Months Later**

Kagome laughed lightly as Sango began to blush wildly from Miroku and his wandering hands. Sango gave him a nice one on the cheek, a hand print forming instantly.

Kagome held her bags tightly as they began to exit the mall. She noticed Inuyasha's car parked in a space and decided to surprise him. She walked up to his window and tapped it lightly. She smiled lightly and watched him closely as the window began to come down slowly.

She seen a sudden movement in the passenger seat and looked at Inuyasha slowly. She ducked down to look over in the seat to find a girl sitting in the passenger seat, fixing her lip stick. Kagome looked at

Inuyasha, with pain in her eyes. She gave him a hurt look and stepped back a few steps, covering her mouth. It was clearly seen on Inuyasha's face, the same red lipstick the girl had on.

"Sorry to interrupt." Was all she said before turning around and running. Running as fast as she could in some heels. She must have been power walking, cause within a few seconds Inuyasha was walking beside her. "Hey there Kagome.." He began to hum.

Kagome turned and looked at him. She rose her hand, and slapped him in the face. It seemed like everything had stopped, the time, the wind, the people, even the glisten that had been in Kagome's eyes stopped.

"Don't ever...sing that song to me.." Kagome said before turning around and walking off fastly. Sango ran behind Kagome throwing an annoyed look at Inuyasha, Miroku tagging along.

**::In the Car::**

Kagome was actually rocking out to Pink's new song "So What". Sango looked at her in disbelief. Kagome had a peice of paper in her hand and a pencil too. She smiled lightly at them as she began to write.

"I so want to perform tonight! And the clubs gonna be open. Oh Sang~ You gotta get me in. This song can't wait!" She cried out throwing the paper in Miroku's lap.

"Oh wow...Sango really this song seems good..." Miroku said as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

**::After Some Time::**

They pulled up into the the club, grabbing their guitars out of the trunk. Kagome screamed loudly, trying to excerise her voice for the song she'd be singing that night. She blushed some as people stared at her. She then continued to walk into the place, going into the dressing room.

She pulled on her black mini skirt, pulling her fishnets up under it. She then placed on her leather knee high boots. She pulled on a black shirt, and some black make up. She was making her final come back after leaving for about a year.

Sango bammed on her door, telling her that they were up. Kagome screamed one good time and nodded.

She then walked on the stage and waved to everyone. She looked at the faces of the people and began to smile. She noticed Inuyasha coming up the stairs and growled lowly. Sango shot her a look, making her stop instantly.

"This song is called....Hm...Umm...what is it called again Sango?" She said looking back at her friend for help, who shrugged.

"Im so sick.." Kagome said in the mic.

Miroku began to play on his guitar, Inuyasha starting with his guitar soon.

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break,

Sango began to beat on her drums. As Kagome screamed ''break'' loudly. She smiled some, bobbing her head to the beat.

"break!!"

Kagome's sudden scream sent people jumping. She smiled at them, throwing her head around as her hair went everywhere.

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

Miroku played his guitar the best he could, he wasn't use to this type of rock. He nodded his head at Kagome, Inuyasha only listening to her lyrics.

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Kagome's throat began to ache slightly but she continued to sing with all her heart. Thats what this song required, her to sing with all her might.

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

Noticing her slightly falling back, Sango began to sing along with her friend. Keeping her head down so that people wouldn't know she was singing.

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

The group could hear Sango helping Kagome out. They all smiled and continued to play while the two sung the last chorus.

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

Kagome put the mic down, backing away from it. She smiled at the crowd as they began to cheer. She turned back to her band and ran over to hug Sango.

"Thanks for helping!" Her voice broke a little as it began to disappear. She cleared her throat and giggled lightly.

"Well..." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the girls.

"Wheres our love?" They said chuckling lightly, the girls walked over to them and shared a group hug. When they broke apart, they gathered their stuff and walked back to their car.

"Soo..what now?" Kagome asked as they drove in the car.

"We go home and talk to the others about going to the beach tomorrow." Sango said, fixing her eyes on the road.

"The beach?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said looking at each other.

**"Review please" Miroku said looking at the reader. "Nesh is threatening to end this story and we don't want to be deleted or become just a memory!" The others laughed at him.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Whooooot~ Im finally done ;)_

_Sorry it took so long...but um like i've been busy but im not busy anymore._

_I'll try and have the next chapter up by this week._

_My school is going under lock down due to a shoot out threat._

_Yeah so uhh...please I beg...review._

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW!_

_REVIEW!_

_THIS IS IMPORTANT GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS!_

_REVIEW~_


	20. Twister Turns Into Sex

Last Time On New Girl.

"Thanks for helping!" Her voice broke a little as it began to disappear. She cleared her throat and giggled lightly.

"Well..." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the girls.

"Wheres our love?" They said chuckling lightly, the girls walked over to them and shared a group hug. When they broke apart, they gathered their stuff and walked back to their car.

"Soo..what now?" Kagome asked as they drove in the car.

"We go home and talk to the others about going to the beach tomorrow." Sango said, fixing her eyes on the road.

"The beach?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said looking at each other.

On with the story.

Kagome laid back in the passenger seat, closing her eyes. She could hear Inuyasha on the phone with that one girl. She turned around in her seat looking at him, blinking her dark blue eyes a couple of times.

"I'll call you back." Was all Inuyasha said before hanging to phone up. He looked at Kagome and gave her a slightly annoyed look.

"Who's she?" She said tilting her head, causing her bangs to fall in her face.

"My girl friend, is there a problem...?" Inuyasha said in a rude tone.

Kagome groaned turning back in her seat. She grabbed her phone, calling Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy-Kun! Inuyasha is being a bad word." Kagome said crying into the phone, and she wasn't faking.

"Tell him, hes done for when he comes home." Sesshomaru said trying to get Kagome to stop crying in his ear.

She nodded and hung the phone up, she leaned over to the radio. She flicked a buttion and it came to life. She smiled as it said her name in big, bold, digital letters.

"Illegal please" Kagome said to the radio, watching as various singers showed up on the screen. She pressed "Illegal by Shakira." The video popped up and the song began to play.

Kagome began to sing along as the song played, tears streaming down her face. She was holding in so much that it was finally starting to take its toll.

Who would have thought  
That you could hurt me  
The way you've done it?  
So deliberate, so determined

She watched the video, looking over to Sango shaking her head.  
"Are we almost home?" Her voice cracked as she broke into more tears.

And since you have been gone  
I bite my nails for days and hours  
And question my own questions on and on

So tell me now, tell me now  
Why you're so far away  
When I'm still so close

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

She remembered when her and Inuyasha's child had died, he hadn't even said sorry, or something to her. He just threw her to the side as if she was nothing. She inhaled deeply, as her asmah (**i cant spell.**) began to kick in.

I tried so hard to be attentive  
To all you wanted  
Always supportive, always patient  
What did I do wrong?  
I'm wondering for days and hours  
It's clear, it isn't here where you belong

Anyhow, anyhow  
I wish you both all the best  
I hope you get along

Sango pulled the car into a pharmacy, running to pick up Kagome a inhaler. She looked at the the side to make sure it was the right dose of what she needed. Throwing money at the old guy that stood at the register she ran to the car as Kagome began to grab at her throat.

But you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Open heart  
Open heart  
It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Open heart  
Open heart  
It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Kagome used the inhaler, slowly taking deep breaths. She looked over at Sango wiping her eyes. She then put the inhaler in her lap and began to close her eyes.

"I need my medicine, it helps clear it up. But thanks Sango.." She said drowisly as she began to drift into a deep slumber.

Sango called Kagome's name three times to make sure that she was asleep before, looking in the mirror back at Inuyasha. He was on the phone, laughing. Miroku was sleep, so she called his name also.

"Inuyasha..Kagome needs you and the only thing your doing right now is ignore her. She really needs you, shes lost her child, her dad, and everythings not going well right now. And you can get off that damn phone before I break the piece of shit." Sango said gripping tightly onto the steering wheel.

Inuyasha looked at her with an annoyed look. "Kagome's a big girl let her take care of herself." He said sticking his nose in the air.

Sango stopped the car, turning around in her seat. She drew her fist back, and punched Inuyasha a good three times before turning back and flicking off the people who blew their horns.

"Like I was saying. Kagome needs you and if you werent such an ass you'd see that. You see she almost had an ashma attack. Trust me, the Kagome you see is way different from the one who lived in the States.

"Shes been raped, tortured, kidnapped, even shot at. And she came here for a break from all that and it seems that the same damn thing is happening over again."

She tapped Kagome lightly on the shoulder, smiling down as she looked at Kagome. "We're home!" Sango said opening the door. Miroku had woken up when he heard Inuyasha crying like a bitch.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and he looked back at her. She could see the regret in his eyes. He stepped up to her, letting his phone drop. As the phone dropped it closed, hanging up on that one chick. Kagome hesistated for a moment and stepped closer to him. He placed his arms around her small shoulders and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Kagome..please forgive me for the things that I have done...I never new **I** could cause a human being so much pain.." He said as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

Kagome wiped the tear off his face, kissing him lightly. "I'd do anything for you Inuyasha Taisho." She said grabbing his phone, and his hand leading him inside. They found the other couples inside, enjoying hot chocolate with some whipped cream!

"WHERES MINE?" Kagome growled lightly. They all laughed at her. She faked a laugh then gave them a serious face.

"No seriously, wheres mine?" She said walking into the kitchen. She looked at a mug, that had some hot chocolate in it, along with some whipped cream, but two straws. She looked at everybody else and they had the same thing.

Groaning she grabbed the mug and joined them. "Anyone up for some twister and truth or dare?" Kagome said breaking the awkward silence. They all agreed, she grabbed the mat and twister laying it out in the living room. Kikyo ran up the stairs with Hojo slamming the door.

Everyone shrugged and looked around at each other. "Everyone down to your tank top and boxers, I mean ladies down to your underwear!" Kagome cried out. Everyone began to strip, turning bright red as they looked at each other. Sesshomaru took the twister and spun it.

"Kagome left hand yellow!" He shouted at her. She flenched lightly looking at him like he was crazy, and began to giggle.

"Inuyasha left foot green." Inuyasha looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Rinny babe, right arm red." He said looking at her ass as she bent over.

"Sango! Left arm blue!" He demanded. Sango laughed, and did as she was told.

And so they continued down the list, everyone tangled up in awkward position. As for an example. Kagome was doing a backbend, Inuyasha just over her breast. He looked down at them,even though they were covered by her shirt that didn't stop him from taking her nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it. She fought back to try and not let a moan escape her lips.

Sango was bent over, Miroku bending over her. She could feel his member threw his boxers. She blushed deeply and began to grind her body against his, his member grrowing more. She began to sweat some, panting lightly.

Kouga was also doing a back bend, Ayame sitting right over his body. Her legs straddled his hips, and her arms on the same spot his were. She began to move her body slightly, being a bit shy. She could feel a hear moan escaping his lips.

Rin on the other hand was alone, cause Sesshomaru was spinning the spinner. She looked back at him, from her position. She was doing a back bend but one of her legs were out ward cause it was not on a spot. She looked at Sesshomaru, blushing. No sooner then they made eye contact he picked her up and walked with her to her room.

_**THIS IS ALL HAPPENING AT KAGOME'S ORIGINAL HOUSE IN TOKYO.(idk if i splled that right. xD RIN AND THE OTHER GIRLS ALL HAVE THIER OWN ROOMS!)**_

Kagome fell back on the mat, not able to take Inuyasha's teasing. She grabbed his hands leading him back to her room. And so did the others.

Rins Room.

_Rin layed in the bed, her shirt had been snatched off her. She could feel Sesshomaru's nails ripping the fabric of her underwear. He leaned down to kiss her lips softly before placing his mouth down to her (__**as everyone says)**__ womanhood. She flinched lightly as his tounge began to move inside of her. _

_His fingers pressed her clit, causing her to moan out his name. His other hand grabbed at her breast, using his finger to tease it lightly. Rin contiued to moan out, her body slightly tensing up as his tounge pushed deeper into her. She arched her back and let her seed run into his mouth. Sesshomaru sat up, looking down at his mate. Her eyes were closed tightly and she had a blush on her cheeks. He reached out for her face and she opened her eyes to look at him. _

_"Mine.." Was all he said before he placed his memeber inside of her. Flenching lightly, Rin wrapped her legs his waist, allowing him to go in deep. Sesshomaru thrusted deeply into her small frame, loving how she cried out his name. He quickened the pace, hearing the way she was panting, he knew that she'd be climaxing soon. He pulled out just as she was about to have her orgasim (__**i really can't spell. ._.;**__) He panted softly, as his seed dripped out the slit of his manhood. He laid in the bed beside her, smiling softly._

_**Kagome's Room.**_

_**To Kagome, the room was so hot. She was stripping out of her clothes. Inuyasha did the same walking over to her, he placed her on the bed, her back up to him. She was bent over, holding onto the head board. Inuyasha smiled as he placed the palm of his hand on her lower back. He slowly slid inside her. She moaned out loudly, and gripped the head board tightly as he began to move faster inside of her.**_

_**She moaned out louder her body becoming more turned on. Inuyasha put both of his hands on her hips, forcing himself deeper into her body. She arched her back, releasing her seed. Inuyasha learned from expriences that he shouldn't put his seed in any girl. So he pulled out and let his thick warm seed, drip onto her lower back. Kagome collasped on the bed, looking at Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, and smiled at him. He layed beside her, bringing her body close to him.**_

_**"I love you Kagome.."**_

_HOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEXHOTSEX HOTSEX_

Lmao hope you liked the chapter, i just got yelled at so yeah. umm.

Really this chapter deserves to get alot of reviews. Im gonna be

really pissed if i come back and i don't have over 5 reviews. I will delete this

Mutha luvin story.

: )

Love Always.

KagomendInuyasha

: D


	21. Christmas Proposal

Name; InuyashandKagome

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha nor any characters.

Current Chapter; 21.

Okay So Im Lazy, I don't feel like writing out the other stuff that happened in the other room. Im sorry, but its just that my mind don't need to picture those things. Lmao. xD

**Kagome's Pov~**

I stared over at Inuyasha, he was busy on the phone arguing with someone. I continued to walk, not wanting to be nosy. He tried to keep up with me but couldn't with me half jogging. I giggled lightly and stopped. I grabbed his hands, looking at the stores. Yeah, were at the mall. **Woo**.

Inuyasha looked at me, hanging up the phone. I gazed into his honey amber eyes my smile growing wider across my mouth. My phone began to ring, I jumped slightly as the vibrations scared me. I looked down, recognizing the picture almost right away. I ignored it, blushing as Inuyasha's hand brushed mine. I opened my palm, smiling a toothy grin at him. He leaned over, pecking my cheek lightly.

Sango and Miroku weren't that far from infront of us. Miroku walked behind Sango, his hands around her waist holding her tightly against him. She was talking about something cause I could hear her angelic voice joking about something. Miroku began to laugh, I watched his face light up with happiness. Everything seemed to be going so right. . . Or so I thought. . .

_**Normal Pov**_

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who seemed to have her eyes locked on Miroku and Sango. She seemed soo out of it, that when he waved his hand infront of her face, she just kept walking with a smile on her face. Not flinching once. He began to chuckle some, his fangs appearing. Kagome soon snapped out of her trace, turning her head in his direction. She gave him a questioning glance, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So Christmas is tomorrow guys..what are you getting me?" Kagome asked as they piled into Miroku's 2007 Toyota. They all sweat dropped and looked back at her. She giggled lightly and sat back in her seat, blushing.

"I was just asking.." She said closing her eyes. She inhaled deeply, humming a light tone. Sango flicked her nose and laughed at her.

"You've been naughty Kagome, so you get coal from me." Sango said crossing her arms as the car left the parking lot. She ran her finger over Inuyasha's ear (who's sitting in the passenger seat. Kagome and Sango are in the back. Miroku is driving.) causing him to flinch.

"You lucky he's driving." Inuyasha said looking back at her. Sango's honey chestnut eyes held pure sarcasim in them. Inuyasha turned around, watching the road. Kagome's scent was the only thing that could calm him. He inhaled her scent, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Her scent was like cake, and he was the fat kid that was addicted.

"Stalker." Sango said randomly. She looked over at Kagome (who's asleep) her face softening. She placed her thumb on her cheek, gently caressing it. (stop being pervs.)

**Inuyasha's home.**

Inuyasha held Kagome tight as he carried her up the stairs along with her bags. He held her bridal style as he gazed down at her sleeping form.

'_Will you say yes?' _He asked himself. He and Kagome had been dating for like a year now, and his feeling for her were growing stronger each day passing. Yeah they had times where they wouldn't get along and Inuyasha would get any girl that came his way. He placed her sleeping form on his bed, moving her bangs out of her face. He held a ring box in his hand, he opened it and gazed at the diamond that greeted him.

He checked his watch, seeing that it was only 2:35 p.m. He groaned in frustration, and stood keeping the ring box in his palm. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Miroku looked at him, noticing the ring box. He walked over and opened it. He looked at it and pulled out his own box.

"Same ring. We all got the same." Miroku said grinning. Tomorrow was the day they would suck up all their dignity and become men. Tomorrow, they would ask the girls to be apart of their lives forever.

**Christmas Day.**

Kagome was dressed in a nice red and white outfit. She had her make up done to make her look like a doll. She smiled at the group. She looked around, noticing a bunch of presents under the Christmas Tree? When did they get a tree? Shrugging her shoulders she walked down the stairs to get a better view. Sango was dressed up like a candy cane, Rin was , and Ayame was an elf? Kagome cocked her eyebrow nodding slowly.

Inuyasha was a doll (like herself), Miroku was a rainbow candy cane. Sesshy was Santa, and Kouga was his helper. Kagome tackled Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd come Santy Clause!" Kagome said in a kid voice. She sat on Sesshomaru, a big grin on her face. She began to list what she had better gotten or there was gonna be some trouble, (from what she said) Sesshomaru, slowly removed the crazed girl from off of him.

Kagome walked to the presents opening all the ones that said her name. Sango and the others joined her, throwing presents at each other.

Sango got; A pair of thongs, gift cards, a pair of keys, hand cuffs, and a big teddy bear.

Rin; How to drive handbook, ballons, candy canes, lotion, and a pair of keys.

Ayame; How to party handbook, teddy bear, candy, roses, and some keys.

Kagome; Gift cards, candy, roses, Santa (aka Sesshomaru, she gave that present to herself.) Soap, and a pair of keys.

"Whats with the keys?" The girls said in usion. The boys blushed, walking over to their girlfriends.

"Its the keys to my heart..aka a new car.." They said looking at each other. They each got on one knee, as if doing a routine. The girls eyed them closely, standing up.

"Kagome Higurashi, since I've met you..I've only thought about loving and protecting you. We've been threw alot together, and I know deep in my heart, I love you.. and you only." Inuyasha pulled his box out his pocket. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked, tears forming in his eyes. She stared into his eyes, picking up his box taking the ring out and setting it on her finger.

"YES" She cried out.

After everyone had done their proposals, and the girls had placed the rings on their fingers, Inuyasha's mom made them go in the garden. Kagome and the girls cried together.

"This is the best Christmas ever! Im 20 and engaged." They all cried out. (I lost track so I just said that they are 20.) They began to giggle, then Kagome lead them into a song.

(K)I don't want to go another day  
(K)So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
(A)Seems like everybody is breaking up  
(A)Throwing their love away  
(S)I know I got a good thing right here  
(S)That's why I say

Some people that had been walking down the street gathered at the gate to listen to the girls sing. They had closed their eyes, singing their hearts out. The guys had been standing around talking, but after realizing the girls were singing, they rushed over to hear what song.

(All)  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

(R)I don't want to go another day  
(R)So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
(A)See the way we ride  
(S)In our private lives  
(R)Ain't nobody getting in between  
(K)I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
(K)And I say

A little girl had began to clap a slow clap, causing the girls to open their eyes and notice their audience. But that didn't stop them from singing. They continued to sing, slowly bobbing their heads to the beat. Kagome smiled and waved at the little girl, causing the young one to blush.

(Chorus; All)

(A)And now  
(K)Ain't nothing else I can need  
(S)And now  
(K)I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
(R)I got you  
(K)We'll be making love endlessly  
(S)I'm with you  
(R)Baby, you're with me

A lady had came up with a crying baby. Ayame walked over, grabbing the baby still singing. She walked back over to the group, rocking the baby as they sung it back to sleep. Kagome continued to smile, then she noticed that a news cast had gotten out there. Did they really cause all of this?

(A)So don't you worry about  
(A)People hanging around  
(S)They ain't bringing us down  
(K)I know you and you know me  
(R)And that's all that counts  
(K)So don't you worry about  
(S)People hanging around  
(A)They ain't bringing us down  
(R)I know you and you know me  
(K)And that's why I say

(Chorus x2/All)

The girls quieted down as they knew Kagome's solo part was coming up. She smiled brightly, the baby big brown eyes looked up into her blue ones. She tapped him softly on his nose, singing the solo part to him. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

(K)  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you

K-Kagome

S-Sango

R-Rin

A-Ayame

Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas

I hope you liked the chapter, I want to wish everyone a safe holiday and a blessed one. I know the chappie is short its cause its 1 in the morning and im tired.

PLEASE REVIEW.

I didn't get many last time. e.e;

"It makes me feel worthless." Kagome said closing her eyes. She let her tears fall as she quickly wiped them away. "It makes me feel like i don't satisfy my readers." Her lower lip trembled as Inuyasha held her tight.

"REVIEW PEOPLE CAUSE I GET TIRED OF FEELING LIKE I DONT DO A GOOD JOB AT WRITING"

(True, thats how i really feel.)


	22. A Very Tragic Day

I fail at making you guys happy. So you know what? I know i said that they were gonna be 20 or whatever but Im gonna make them 17 & engaged. That way it works out for the both of us. You get more stories, I get more ideas;

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o

Kagome giggled as she gazed down at the ring on her finger, she was sitting in her sex education class. Sango sitting to her left and Rin to her right.

She rolled her eyes as her teacher continued on about their baby projects. She snapped to reality when she heard the word baby, her body tensed and her face softened some.

She looked down at her paper, the lines scribbled over with her notes. She turned to Sango, ready to talk to her but the teach caught her before a word could pop out her mouth.

"Higurashi. Would you like to explain to everyone the what is a miscarriage?" The teachers stern voice filled the room, as everyone turned around to look at Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the teacher that stood infront of the class. She stood and stretched; "Aw why do you want me to explain? Is it cause I've actually exprienced one?" Kagome smirked gently, placing her hands on her desk.

"Well a miscarriage is any pregnancy that ends spontaneously before the fetus can survive." Kagome rolled her eyes, taking her seat again. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath.

The teacher rolled her eyes, picking a baby up and signing them off to the students. Sango went and picked up her and Mirokus doll. Looking down at the baby, it had her silky carmel skin, with Miroku's excited eyes. At the top stood a little batch of brown hair.

"Aw! Miroku look she looks just like us.." Sango said running over to her boyfriend and hugging him tightly. Kagome watched as his face lit up and he nodded agreeing with her. She sighed, looking down at her desk.

"Higurashi." The teachers voice made her body stiffen, she slowly looked up to and cursed under her breath. She slowly walked to the front, seeing the baby that the teacher held in her hands. Kagome took the baby in her hands, and looked over it carefully.

"Golden eyes, sliver and black hair..two doggy ears.." Kagome whispered before she dropped the baby and ran out the room.

Inuyasha walked over picking the fallen doll from the ground and threw it at Miroku. "Hold that." Was all he said before he disappeared out he door to find Kagome.

She was leaning against the wall, her knees tucked to her face, her shoulders shaking. Inuyasha sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"What was the point of that? Those stupid dolls having to look like the parents? Huh Inuyasha? It reminds me..." Her voice broke off as she cried harder.

He looked over at her pittyful body, his heart heavy with guilt. Kagome got out of his grip and ran down the stairs; The smell of her tears staining the empty halls.

Lunch Time;

"The fuck you mean she ran away?" Kouga said holding Inuyasha off the ground, the front of his shirt balled up.

"Um She ran away? I mean I was holding her and she just got up and left." Inuyasha said in a matter-of-factly-way. Sango was sitting at their table her leg shaking as her body trembled.

Her hair was a mess and Miroku was on her side burping the baby and whispering in her ear. She looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes red and swollen.

"She wont answer her phone and shes not home." Sango said loudly, causing the cafeteria to quiet down. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No Miro I need to get this off my chest."

Kouga dropped Inuyasha, taking his seat back to the table. Sango pounded her fist into the table as she began to speak.

"Kagome..she use to be happy, always focused; Everyone loved her and then all of a sudden we move and then you come out of muah-fuckin no where. And our happy mofo ending goes muah-fuckin hae wire."

"I cant stand you Inuyasha. You need to learn how to be a fucking man, go stand up to and for Kagome, this girl is gonna be your future wife." And with that said Sango turned and walked off with a tired and annoyed Miroku.

Kagome

She knows I really love this old music thang

Since I was a child it's been my dream

I can support her treat her and spoil her

You know i'd give her anything

But I forgot about loving her

Damn the money, diamonds and pearls

What about the hard day she had with the baby

All she need is for me to love her

"Shut the fuck up!" She cried out as she fought to find the volume buttion threw her tears.

She smashed the volume buttion in trying to get the radio to turn off. She gripped her steering wheel tighter, everything was reminding her of that day. She shook with grief, forcing the Mustand down the road faster, holding her head down. A loud horn caused her to look up, she opened her mouth to scream; But nothing escaped her lips, the lights blinded her.

Her Mustang went head first into the front of a semi truck. Kagomes body flew out the window, rolling violently on the ground. Cars headlights shown in her face, all of them pulling over and pulling their phones out.

"SOMEONE HURRY UP!" A lady called as she placed her index and middle finger to Kagomes carotid (neck) pulse. She placed Kagomes head in her lap, blood seeping threw her skirt.

School;

"Teachers will you please turn your channels to 9" The principals voice boomed threw the speakers. The gang sat in class, patiently waiting for the t.v to appear.

"This is just breaking news, a car accident has happened. As you can see behind me." The camera zoomed in on the action. A white cover laying over Kagomes body.

"Witnesses say that a girl driving in the right bound lost control of her car and thats when she slammed into a semi truck. We also know that she attends Shikon High. The driver of that semi truck has be flown to a near by hospital but as for the girl...There has been a tragic lost. Thats all back to you Kim & Robin" And with that the reporter and the body was gone.

"KAGOME!!!!" Was all that ranged threw the whole school, followed by hysterical cries. "GOD HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO ON? THIS IS MY SISTER, MY EVERYTHING." Sango said as she flipped her desk over and threw her teachers calculator at the window, shattering the glass. She collasped, wrapping her arms around her self. "Miroku.." She mummbled; He shot up and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Tragic day it is for those students." The reporter said before looking down.

_**o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**_

_**omg**__** Its been forever since I updated~**_

_**My birthday is thursdayyyyyyyy.**_

_**So i got this out the way.**_

_**Im not gonna say whether Kagz is dead or not.**_

_**;D**_

_**Thats for me to know and you to figure out.**_

_**R quicker update if you do. ;)**_


	23. Im Leaving

This story Will be back and running with the next few days.

I was caught up in something so i couldn't update.

But since I will be getting my hair done and it will take about 3 days.

I willl be able to update ALL my stories.

By the way, check out my new story Choices;

I love it.


	24. Someone Help

**Authors Note**

I was just wondering, who wants me to continue this story;

Please leave a review, because I've honestly thought about coming back but I'm afraid-

That no one would read the story.

Please do tell me...

-KagomendInuyasha


End file.
